Taken
by XxKuroyoxX
Summary: She flinched as soon as she saw him, he was a clone of the taiyoukai but he looked no older then five, she asked him what his name was, "M-My name is Sesshomaru" Rated T for some reason, Pairings include: Sesshomaru/Sango, Inuyasha/Kagome, R&R please
1. Prologue

**hey this is just a story i have been thinking of lately, please R&R and tell me if i should continue, THANKS**

**Dialogue (I thinks thas how you spell it)**

**Tasukete-Help  
Taijiya-Demon Slayer  
Hanyou-half demon  
Iie or Iya-No  
Hai-Yes  
Otousan-Father**

* * *

_Courage is doing something you are afraid to do. There can be no courage unless your scared._

_--_

--Prologue--

"_Tasukete!"_

"Hn?", there it was again, that voice, this was the second time that the Taijiya had heard this call for help, she looked up at the silver haired hanyou, it seemed that he was sleeping, he must not have heard them, _great if he can't hear them, then I must be losing my mind,_ she got up from underneath the sleeping bag covers

"Sango?" came the gruff voice of Inuyasha, she slightly flinched "What are you doin?" he said calmly and he opened on eye, she looked distressed about something

"Inuyasha can you hear or sense anyone near us?" she asked quietly, the Taijiya stared worryingly around her surroundings, nothing looked out of place

"Tasukete!"

The Taijiya jumped up,_ I am not going crazy, that was real!_, Sango quickly nudged Kirara to wake up, the Nekomata did without any hesitation, she knew when her mistress meant business, flame engulfed the small felines body and transformed into her larger form "I am going to check it out"

Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu and darted off into the sky with Kirara, the silver haired Hanyou sat down with his back against the tree, he wasn't sure what was going on though, he closed his eyes and relaxed

oOo

"Tasukete!"

There it was, she was getting even closer, "Bring us down a bit", she peered down, she couldn't see anything, then it hit her, a familiar aura was daunting around this area, it was unmistakable, it was Naraku, _Weird how Inuyasha didn't sense it before! _

"Get back here you BRAT!" Kagura screeched, she whipped out her fan and waved it in front of her, a small gust of wind went hurdling toward the child, it hit him and he tripped over, Kagura approached him slowly and stood there towering over him "Now you little bra-"

"KAGURA!" yelled what seemed to be a male voice, the feather women stood frozen in her spot, "You will not harm him" he said in a dark voice

"Yes Naraku" she bowed and backed away, not before she shot a death glare at the boy

Naraku approached the small child, his mouth formed a sickening smirk as he kneeled down to the boys level "Come with me, and you will see great power young one" the sick twisted hanyou outstretched his hand

The small boy had tears in his eyes but he would not let them spill "I-Iie! Leave me alone!" he cried, he slapped the hanyous hand away and scrambled back to his feet "My Otousan will come and kill you!" he hissed

But Naraku just chuckled "Soon you will see, that no one is here to protect you this time" he grabbed the boy by the throat "You will join me, or you will die" he hissed

He started to tighten the grip around the child's throat "Hiraikotsu!", a huge boomerang sliced off his arm, releasing the boy, the hanyou glared up at the cause, it was the Taijiya, Kohaku's sister, he smirked and stood up

"Kagura, we are leaving" he said plainly, he disappeared while Kagura huffed and took off on her feather

The boy looked at the boomerang in shock, it was bigger then him, which isn't really saying much since he is very small, the women and the large cat flew down to land, the child stared at them, were they after him too? He quickly scampered behind a tree

"Don't worry I wont hurt you" she said calmly, she noticed he was too scared to trust anyone, she decided to introduce herself, maybe that would gain a little trust "My name is Sango, what's yours?", she put a sweet smile on her face

It seemed to be working, he was slowly coming from behind the tree, she flinched as soon as she saw him, right in front of her was an young dog demon, looked no older than 5, he had a long silvery mane and big golden eyes, he had a Persian blue crescent moon on his forehead and 2 magenta colored stripes on the side of his face, _no it can't be_

"M-My name is Sesshomaru"

* * *

**OMG KIDDY SESSHOMARU, lol anyways, R&R and tell me if i should continue**


	2. Little Sesshomaru

**OMG I am so happy people like the story so far to People who reviewed, thanks a lot, and thanks for showing me my mistakes in grammar and other things, if there is anything you think I should add to the story that would make it better, please share your opinion, THANKS **

**Dialogue **

**Iie or Iya – no **

**Okaasan – mother **

**Otousan- Father **

**Gomen - sorry **

**Kawaii – cute **

**Hanyou – half demon **

**Yokai – Full demon**

* * *

"_Pain is temporary. It may last a minute, or an hour, or a day, or a year, but eventually it will subside and something else will take its place. If you quit, however, it lasts forever."_

* * *

"M-my name is Sesshomaru"

"GAK!" was all she could sputter out, she was in utter shock, _this can't be Sesshomaru, he is way too……Kawaii, the Sesshomaru I know is cold and heartless,_ soon she realized she was gawking at the chibi Sesshomaru, and scaring him "O-oh Gomen" she cleared her throat before speaking again "h-how old are you Sesshomaru?"

The small Yokai blinked a couple of times before registering what she had asked "Six" he said with a nod, then it happened, she was gawking at him again 

_SIX! I am in the company of a six year old Sesshomaru, this doesn't happen everyday, _she was snapped out of her train of thought when she realized the chibi Sesshomaru was bleeding from the arm, "Sesshomaru, how did that happen?" she asked quietly while pointing to the blood seeping through his sleeve

He stared down at his arm "That Kagura Lady" he mumbled

Sango slowly walked toward the small yokai and kneeled down in front of him, "May I?" she asked while pointing to the wounded area, he gave a small nod and sat down

She slowly lifted the sleeve of his haori and inspected the wound, they were deep cuts up his arm, _he is lucky I carry some of Kagome's bandages with me_. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a cream colored bandage, "This is just to stop the bleeding, okay?", the chibi Sesshomaru nodded

The taijiya stared to wrap the bandage around his wound but was soon distracted by small sobbing, she looked up at the chibi Sesshomaru, he was crying, his big amber eyes had tears streaming down them, she quickly pulled stopped what she was doing "Oh, did I hurt you?" she said worryingly

The small yokai shook his head "I-Iie, g—gomen" he stuttered

"Then why are you crying?", she cupped his cheek with her hand and wiped the tears away

The chibi Sesshomaru stared at the taijiya "M-My Okaasan never came back to watch the moon with me, so I followed her scent and went to look for her in the forest, but since that stupid fan lady attacked me, I lost her scent, so now I am worried about her"

The taijiya pulled her hand away "Well maybe she just forgot?" she was trying so hard to make him stop crying, it was heartbreaking watching him

"S-she wouldn't forget, especially tonight" he started "Tonight is the crescent moon, the same moon I was born under, and when it has a ring around it, I turn a year older" he looked up at the moon and then smiled "I guess that means I am seven, not six"

Sango looked up at the moon, it was the same shape as the marking on Sesshomaru's forehead, "So it's your birthday?"

The small yokai nodded "Yer, my Otousan taught me how to know when it is my birthday, tonight's crescent moon has a ring around it, and that only happens once a year, on my birthday" his smile was replaced with a frown "And my Okaasan would never forget" he growled

Sango turned back to Sesshomaru, he started yawning "Sesshomaru, maybe you should get some sleep"

"Iie, I am not sleeping until I find her" he said wearily

"You wont be able to find her while your like this, in the morning your energy will have returned and your wound, healed", she turned to Kirara, who had already turned into her bigger form, the taijiya stood up and held out her hand "I promise we will find her tomorrow" she said confidently

The chibi Sesshomaru nodded and took her hand "Thank you Lady Sango"

**oOo**

Tonight was quiet, not even crickets could be heard, something was happening, he stared up at the crescent moon, tonight it had a ring around it, a low angry growl emitted from his chest

"Lord Sesshomaru?" a small girl's voice emerged from the side of him "Is something wrong?"

He turned his gaze toward the little human girl, her dark brown eyes swirling with concern, he turned back at the moon "Jaken, take Rin back to the western lands and stay there" he said in his usual calm voice

The ugly green toad jumped up "But why M'lord?" he squeaked, but he didn't get and answer, the Lord of the West just started to walk away, he only then noticed that his Lord was bleeding from the arm, he stared in horror, there was nobody around except for them

Something weird was going on

* * *

**This chapter was really hard, I don't know why, so if it is crap just tell me, I promise that the next one will be way better, anyway R&R and thank you to all the people who reviewed**


	3. Lip Brick: Great for Drawing!

**EVERYONE MUST READ**

**Okay first of all, Older Sesshomaru has both of his arms, I don't want to make up a story on how he got it back, it is just there, HE NEEDS HIS ARM, lol also I just going to give each of the Sesshomaru's a name:**

**Older Sesshomaru – Sesshomaru**

**Chibi Sesshomaru – Sesshy**

**Hehe I will love referring him to Sesshy in the story, OH and the end A/N will answer the question of why Sesshomaru was injured the same way Sesshy was, also a bit on how Sesshy ended up in there time, if you do not wish to know and want the story to explain it, then do not read it, it is only for people who really want explanations, anyways thanks for reading, KEEP ON R&R thank you**

**P.S There are couples in the story, lol don't think there aren't anyways THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS it really means a lot to me**

**Dialogue**

**Iie or Iya – No**

**Okaasan – mother**

**Otousan – Father**

**Youkai – Full demon**

**Hanyou – Half demon**

**Kawaii - Cute**

* * *

"_Holding on to anger is like grasping a hot coal with the intent of throwing it at someone else; but you are the one who gets burned."_

* * *

It had been awhile since Sesshy had fallen asleep, the Taijiya was now carrying him back to camp, she couldn't just stay out all night without worrying the others

She looked at the sleeping Sesshy, his head was comfortably resting on her shoulder, while his arms were lightly around her neck, he was very small for a 7 year old, he was only a little bit taller than Shippo, he was so kawaii, then her thoughts drifted away again, _what could have happened to make someone so sweet and loving, into someone so cold and heartless_

Soon enough the camp site came into view, everyone was still sleeping, she could tell Inuyasha was sleeping because of the quiet snoring, no matter how energetic he may seem, he is always thankful for a break, she then looked back at the small youkai,_ I can't just bring him here without warning, what if Inuyasha tries to kill him?_

"Sesshy?" she said quietly, she had gave him the nickname when she was telling him a story, the little youkai started to stir, "Come on you need to wake up" she giggled a little

Soon the youkai's eyes fluttered open "Sango, what's wrong?" he asked while letting out a small yawn,

Sango put him down on his feet "Iie, nothings wrong, I just have to tell my friends what is happening, otherwise you might give them quite a fright" she smiled and patted him on the head "So you stay here while I tell them, okay?", the small youkai pouted and sat down, he didn't like being told what to do…

She giggled and walked closer to the camp site, the Taijiya slowly walked toward Kagome and kneeled down "Kagome" she whispered sternly "Wake up", the young Miko groaned and turned her back to Sango

"Nooo, 5 more minutes" she groaned again, then something strange happened, Kagome felt like she was moving, she slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was moving, the young Miko craned her head up to see Sango dragging her sleeping bag, with her along with it "S-Sango, what are you doing?" she asked, quite shocked

"You wouldn't get up, so I am dragging you to him" she said simply

_Him, him who? _She rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn "Who are you talking about Sango?" she said wearily

"He is right over…" she trailed off then stared off into nothingness, she blinked rapidly until she registered that he wasn't there "Sesshomaru…" she hissed, as the sound of his name the Miko jumped out of the sleeping bag

The agitated Taijiya was stomping and looking around angrily "Sesshomaru, this is no time to be hiding" she whispered harshly "Come out now" she hissed again

Kagome quietly walked up to the Taijiya "Sango, why are you calling out for Sesshomaru?" she asked a bit concerned "I doubt he will come out just because you told him to, he isn't ten"

Sango froze and turned to the Miko "No he isn't ten" she started "he is seven, and in A LOT of trouble if he doesn't come out now"

The young miko stiffened, _how could Sesshomaru be seven!_ , She turned toward the camp, her eyes almost bulged out of her head, standing in front of Inuyasha, was a mini clone of Sesshomaru "S-Sango" she squeaked, the Taijiya turned toward her friend and frowned at her

"What?"

The startled miko shakily pointed toward the camp site "There I-is a small Sesshomaru standing in fr-front of Inuyasha!" she squeaked again, Sango stared in horror, if Inuyasha woke up, who knows what might happen, the Taijiya quickly ran toward Sesshy

"Iie, what are you doing?" she hissed as she came closer to the inu-pup, but he just turned to her with a curious look on his face

"He is an Inu" he turned back toward the sleeping Inuyasha and pointed to his ears "But why does he have doggy ears?" he asked

But Sango ignored his question and started to usher him away from the sleeping hanyou "I will tell you later, but now there is someone I want you to meet" they soon stopped in front of the shocked miko "This is Kagome" she said breathlessly

Sesshy looked up at the women wearing a weird kimono, she also had a weird expression on her face, as if she had seen a ghost "Hi Kagome" he smiled a big toothy smile

It was dead silent for a while, the silence was soon broken with a high pitched "AWWWWWW" the inu-pup jumped back from the miko who's expression was now filled with glee "He is so KAWAII!" she squealed happily, the miko kneeled down in front of him and pinched his cheek "Where did you get him?"

Little Sesshy growled angrily and the weird girl "She didn't _get_ me anywhere" he hissed "I am not a toy!" he pouted and crossed his arms across his chest

The young miko smiled and stood up again "Seriously, why is there a mini Sesshomaru standing in front of me?"

oOo

"Shhh you don't want him to wake up"

The sleeping hanyou groaned, _who is that?_

"Where did you get this stuff anyway?" the voice came again, it sounded like Shippo but he couldn't see who it was because it was black… or just because he didn't want to open his eyes

"It was is the weird miko's bag" this time is was a different voice, "She called it… Lip brick or something like that, it draws really good" the voice said happily

The hanyou felt something land on his shoulder "I am surprised he hasn't waken up yet" whispered the Shippo like voice

He heard a click "Okay, all done, lets go Shippo before he wakes up and catches us"

The weight on his shoulder jumped off "Kagome is cooking instant noodles, they should be ready" he then heard the pitter patter of feet running away

_What the hell was that? _The tired hanyou slowly opened his eyes, _were those voices in my head? _He shrugged and stretched his arms, the silver haired hanyou looked around, Kagome and the others were near the stream cooking instant noodles, he got up and started to walk toward her, _so the voices were right, she is cooking noodles_

"Hey so your awake" the miko said while still looking down at what she was doing, "So ar- GAK!" she jumped back and dropped the kettle of hot water she has holding "W-What did you do to your face!?" she said breathlessly

Inuyasha's eye started twitching "What do you mean 'What did I do to my face?'" he hissed, he turned to the Monk and Taijiya, Miroku took one look at him and fell backwards in shock, Sango however cracked up laughing, he turned back to Kagome

The young miko started giggling "L-look a-at your" she was trying to contain her laughter "Reflection!" she blurted out and started laughing, the now very agitated hanyou pushed past the laughing miko and stared at his reflection in the stream

"GAK!" he stared closer at his reflection, on his face were red scribbles of pictures "WHAT THE HELL!" he used his sleeve to wipe the scribbles off, but they wouldn't even smudge, he turned to the others "What is this stuff!" he yelled in a high pitched voice

The miko wiped away an imaginary tear and inspected the scribbles on his face, her eyes widened "H-hang on, this is _my_ lipstick!" she yelled

"I told you she would get mad" a young voice whispered, the hanyou jumped and glared over toward where the voice came from "Ouch! What did you do that for?!"

"Shut up, they will find us!" another voice hissed, the very angry Inuyasha stomped toward the shrub with a tail and growled angirly

The tail stiffened "Did you hear that?" the voice whispered, the silver haired hanyou grabbed the tail and picked it up "AHHH INUYASHA" the little Kitsune screamed "IT WASN'T MY IDEA, SESSHOMARU MADE ME DO IT!"

Inuyasha bonked the Kitsune on the head "WHAT THE HE-" he paused and stared at Shippo "Sesshomaru? What the hell does Sesshomaru have anything to do with this!?" he yelled again, something was wrong with this pup

"You let him go DUMMY!"

_Wait that was the other voice!_ The hanyou turned around and looked down, his eyes widened in shock, standing in front of him was his half-brother, in chibi form!

* * *

**A/N: hehehehehehehe they scribbled on his face with lipstick, lol I thought it would be cute, also an interesting way for Inuyasha to meet Sesshy, lol Also I made this one longer, tell me if I should make the next one longer or keep it the same as it is now**

**ANSWERED QUESTION**

**Okay to answer questions, because it may take a little bit for the story to explain, anyway the reason Sesshomaru was hurt the same way Sesshy was because Sesshy is Sesshomaru from the past, Naraku brought him there from the past, since both Sesshomaru's are in the same time period what ever happens to Sesshy, happens to Sesshomaru, but if Sesshomaru gets hurt nothing happens to little Sesshy, I know, confusing, but it all works out in the end lol**

**Did any of that make sense to you?**


	4. Sesshomaru has a Mother!

**Sorry that I haven't been updating lately, I have just been caught up with stuff… but I read stories to, so I would be annoyed if I didn't update fast as well, so you can yell at me, lol I WILL TAKE IT LIKE A WOMAN**

**Iie or Iya – No**

**Okaasan – mother**

**Otousan – Father**

**Youkai – Full demon**

**Hanyou – Half demon**

**Kawaii - Cute**

* * *

_"The innocent person is the person who explains nothing"_

* * *

"You let him go DUMMY!"

_Wait that was the other voice!_ The hanyou turned around and looked down, his eyes widened in shock, standing in front of him was his half-brother, in chibi form!

"What the HELL!" he yelled, the astonished hanyou dropped Shippo and stared down at his young half-brother

"What are you looking at?!" the young youkai snarled

InuYasha growled and bonked the little Sesshomaru on the head "Learn some respect, will ya!" he hissed

"INUYASHA SIT!"

WHAM

"Bleh" he spat out a clump of dirt and faced the annoying wench "What did you do that FOR!" he yelled

Sesshy stared in amazement as the 2 fought, the weird miko made the dog-eared man crash into the ground with 1 single commandment, "that was awesome" he said, almost inaudible, but the couple were 2 busy fighting to hear him

"INUYASHA HE IS ONLY 7" she yelled

"HE DREW ON MY FACE"

"Don't be such a baby, it can come right off with some make-up remover" she mumbled angrily, the flaming hanyou glared at Kagome

"Which begs the question" he said calmly "WHY THE HELL IS SESSHOMARU STANDING RIGHT OVER THERE?", he shot a glare toward Sesshy then turned back to the weird miko "AND WHY IS HE A 5 YEAR OLD" he yelled high pitched

Little Sesshy stomped toward the angry Inuyasha and kicked him in the shin, the hanyou yelled out in pain and grabbed the sore shin, "I am not 5 I AM 7", he kicked his other shin "And you shouldn't be talking to women like that, it is just rude" he said simply

Inuyasha stood over the little youkai "Why you…" he hissed

"SIT!"

WHAM

"Thank you Sesshy, for standing up for me" she said politely and bowed her head, "Now go play" Sesshy smiled and ran off to find Shippo

The young miko turned and kneeled in front of Inuyasha, who still had his face implanted into the newly made crater "Sango found him being chased by Naraku a-"

"Naraku?" his face shot up from the ground as soon as he heard the name, _why didn't I sense him?_

"Yes Naraku, we think that he may have turned Sesshomaru into a kid" she said quietly

Inuyasha just grunted, "Why would he even want to do that? Last time I checked Naraku wanted to absorb Sesshomaru's power, not turn him into a whelp"

She turned around and watched the 2 pups play, Sesshy seemed so…innocent and warm, nothing like the Sesshomaru they knew "How did he end up so cold?" she asked herself meekly

"Because he was born to be an asshole" Inuyasha said while dusting the dirt off his Hakama's

Kagome turned and glared at the insensitive hanyou "Didn't you ever wonder what turned him so…evil?" she bit out

The hanyou shook his head "Nope and I don't really care, I say we should kill the whelp, so that Naraku doesn't get a hold of him and use him for what ever plan he has devised"

The young miko shook her head "Apparently Naraku doesn't care if he is dead of alive, either way it is of help to him" she stood up and poked he finger at the hanyous chest "And you are not killing him, he is only 7, so he is going to travel with us!"

"I don't take orders from y-"

"SIT"

WHAM

"Why. Do. You. Do. This. To. Mee…" he squeaked out

"He is traveling with us and that's final" she turned her heels to walk away "Also Sango promised him she would help find his mother"

He scoffed_ Sesshomaru had a mother?_

* * *

**Okay I know this one is short, but I have to update my other stories too, AND I AM RUNNING OUT OF TIME, because I have homework, anyway, THANKS FOR READING**

**LoL I felt like putting a stupid remark on the end of the story, it made me laugh…**


	5. Who else but Sesshomaru?

**Hey I was reading some of my all time favorite books and I remembered that I was writing this story, SORRY I completely forgot, DAMN YOU CAROLE WILKINSON, stupid books getting me to read them, lol anyways here is an update, it may be stupid but I did my best, please don't shun me…ARGHHH NEW WORDS**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I have made this chapter longer, hehehehehehehe I am so kind**

* * *

_Those who do not leave their beds are not always safe; do not fear the dangers of your path_

* * *

"Sango, can I go and play now?", the young Taijiya groaned, Sesshy was turning out to be a handful, he was so full of energy, it had only been 4 days and it was already hard to keep up with him, he was always starting fights with Inuyasha, hunting for fish, throwing rocks at Inuyasha for pulling Shippo's tail, swimming… drowning, and attacking other youkai for calling him 'small'

"Yer sure, just don't get into any more trouble" she said quietly, he laughed happily from being released from his grounding and ran off to find Shippo

He seemed to have taken a liking to the small Kitsune, Also a bit of interest in Inuyasha, he was always curious about why he had 'doggy' ears

Sango sighed when she saw Inuyasha chasing after the 2 pups once again with his fist raised; obviously they had done something…again

"INUYASHA SIT" Kagome yelled

WHAM

The 2 pups laughed hysterically before running away again, she hadn't seen Shippo have this much fun in ages, it was good for him to interact with children his own age, it was also good to see that the great Taiyoukai used to have a heart and a sense of humor

"If only he could stay that way"

--

"Catch me if you can WERIDO"

"Who are you calling WERIDO!", he went to knock some sense into the pup, but he quickly evaded it causing the hanyou to lose balance and knock into a tree, "Why you…" he hissed

"You will have to do better than tha- EEEEEP" he squeaked, he barely dodged the fist that was aimed at him, the hanyou was getting faster in his attacks, he looked down at the crater where the hanyous fist once was, this was going to be a challenge

The hanyou cracked his knuckles "Are ya scared yet?" he said darkly, he lunged at the pup again trying to catch him, but he just missed by a heartbeat, he turned and faced the slightly shocked inu-pup "When I catch you, your gonna get the beating of a life time"

The inu-pup chuckled and stood in a fighting position "That's if you _can_ catch me" he said rather confidently, he stuck his tongue out and ran off into the forest

_Okay, okay if I can just summon that stupid cloudy thing, I can get him off my trail_

Inuyasha chuckled a bit, the kid wasn't all that bad, and he kind of grew on ya, he held respect for everyone, but it still didn't mean he wasn't annoying, asking all the time about the ears and why he would sit whenever Kagome said so

**Flashback**

"_For the last time, IT AIN'T A TRICK, it is these stupid rosary beads!" he yelled for the fifth time_

_The small youkai sat down and crossed his legs "Well what about the ears?, do you have a doggy tail to?"_

"_W-WHAT!?", he looked absolutely horrified "WHY WOULD I HAVE A TAIL, I AIN'T YOU!"_

_The inu-pup started laughing, "I don't have a tail" he snickered "Why would you say that?"_

_Inuyasha blinked a couple of times before sitting down again "Then what's with the fluffy thing draped over your shoulder?" he said nodding toward the pelt_

_Sesshy looked toward his shoulder and started to grin "This isn't a tail Baka, this is a pelt that my Okaasan gave me" he unwound it from his shoulder and handed it to the confused hanyou "My Otousan has one just like it, I don't wear it often because it is really big, but he wanted me to wear it for a special occasion", his smile soon faded_

_Inuyasha he scoffed and handed it back, stupid Kagome for thinking it was a tail "Why do you smell like him? My Otousan"_

_The hanyou looked down at Sesshy, that question he hadn't expected "Uhhhh I-I dunno" he grunted and turned away "Don't ask me stupid questions" he mentally hit himself, like asking about the ears and the sit tricks weren't stupid questions to ask_

"_Gomen, I will leave you alone now" he stood up and walked off carrying a sad aura around him, he was obviously missing his Otousan; he probably hadn't been away from his parents for this long_

_Inuyasha shook his head, why should he care, this was Sesshomaru, he didn't care what happened to him or if he was sad, he could run away for all he cared_

**Flashback end**

The hanyou grunted and started to walk back to camp, he wasn't going to chase him down, the inu-pup will come back eventually, he will beat him up then

--

"Stupid CLOUD" he grunted and dusted off his Hakama's, he summoned it for a second before it disappeared and he fell over, he kicked the dirt and sniffed the air, he had lost Inuyasha, _or he probably is waiting for me to come back so that he can beat me up again_

He yawned and stretched out his arms, the inu-pup started walking the way back to camp but he came to a halt, a familiar aura was approaching he turned around and started to walk toward it, his walk soon turned into a run, he was sure that this was who he thought it was

The inu-pup ran through the trees as fast as he could, he wasn't about to lose this scent, the youkai abandoned his pelt so that he could run faster "FATHER!" he called, he knew that it was him, it had to be

"FATHER!" he called again even louder, he jumped over a few dead branches, he was running with all of the speed he could muster up, the trees started to scatter and he soon came to a clearing, it had seemed like he was running for ages, he was exhausted, he stood dead in his tracks

Sesshy saw a white figure standing on the hill watching the sun start to set, he could barely make out who it was, his vision was all blurry because he had tears in his eyes, but he knew it was his father, the inu-pup hadn't realized how much he missed his father

The figure turned to the inu-pup, he held back his tears and looked up at his 'Otousan', his hair wasn't up as usual and he had a crescent moon on his forehead just like him, "W-why d-d-do you have a c-cres" he tried to finish his sentence before his legs gave out, causing him to collapse

Sesshy's breathing calmed, and his eyes fluttered shut

--

"How could you just let him run into the forest!" she hissed "ALONE"

"Hey, it's not my responsibility to look after the brat!" he retorted, it was now night time, so Sesshy had been gone for hours, _stupid kid, getting lost and making everyone worry_

"GAH" what was he thinking, he didn't care, he decided he should start trying to sense the brat, before Kagome started hissing at him again

Sango had been the first one to notice the inu-pups missing presence, and first to run off into the forest, she was acting like a mother…over SESSHOMARU for kami's sake

He rolled his eyes and continued the search for the young Taiyoukai

--

"SESSHY" she yelled for the hundredth time "SESSHOMARU"

The Taijiya couldn't believe how ignorant she was, it had been about 4 hours before she realized he was missing, "Sesshomaru, if you can hear me, COME OUT NOW!"

"Meow?", the little Nekomata was worried about her mistress

Sango smiled and petted her little companion's head, "We are going to find him, and when we do I am going to protect him and keep him safe…" she trailed off, "That's after knocking some sense into him"

She realized she had stopped walking, the Taijiya snapped back to reality and started speeding forward, "SESSHOMA- EEEEYAAAAA"

"Why do you insist on calling my name, Taijiya?"

Sango clamped her hand over where her heart was beating against her chest rapidly "Sesshomaru?!" she said breathlessly

The Taiyoukai raised an eyebrow at her quizzically "Who were you expecting?"

* * *

**lol OF COURSE IT'S SESSHOMARU, who else would it be?, stupid Sango, there is only 1 Sesshomaru… no wait there are 2 in this story, but…ARGH I am so confused……**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED**


	6. It was Obvious

**LoL I was on the computer and I had a day off today, I might not be able to update faster because of school, BUT THERE IS A LONG WEEKEND, lol so lets see what happens… I AM GETTING A DOUBLE BED, YAY…no wait, that means I HAVE TO CLEAN**

**Update may take longer due to messy room…**

**Taijiya- Demon Slayer**

**Otousan- Father**

**Gomen- Sorry**

**Baka- Idiot**

* * *

'_Being happy doesn't mean that everything is perfect. It means that you've decided to look beyond the imperfections.'_

* * *

She realized she had stopped walking, the Taijiya snapped back to reality and started speeding forward, "SESSHOMA- EEEEYAAAAA"

"Why do you insist on calling my name, Taijiya?"

Sango clamped her hand over where her heart was beating against her chest rapidly "Sesshomaru?!" she said breathlessly

The Taiyoukai raised an eyebrow at her quizzically "Who were you expecting?"

"Uh-uhm, W-well I" she stuttered horribly, what was she going to say 'Oh I found you as a seven year old, while you were running away from Naraku who either wants to use you for a evil plan or kill you, heh', she groaned and slapped her palm on her forehead, _this is going to be hard_

Sesshomaru looked at the girl impatiently, she looked like she was having a convocation with herself in her head, every now and again she would shake her head and roll her eyes

"Taijiya, my patience is running thin"

"W-well I wasn't looking for _you_ to be exact, I was…" she trailed off when she saw Sesshomaru's pelt move, _SO it is a tail, Kagome always thought it was…he is wagging his tail? _

He saw her staring at the fluffy pelt draped over his shoulder; the Taiyoukai suppressed a sigh "It is not a tail" he growled, he was getting rather tired of this human "Answer the question!"

Sango flinched "I wasn't looking for you I was looking for Sesshy!" she blurted it out

"H-Hey, who is a looking for me?", Sango's eyes drifted toward the pelt when all of a sudden, Sesshy popped his head up into view, he used his fists to rub the sleep from his eyes

_He was sleeping on Sesshomaru's pelt_

"Oh how long was I a-AAAAAAAAAAA"

"SESSHY YOU BAKA, HOW DARE YOU RUN OFF" She had pulled the inu-pup off of Sesshomaru's shoulder and had started shaking him, "YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED" she stopped shaking him and hugged him "And you got everyone worried!"

"G-gomen, I thought I sensed my Otousan" he wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her, "I wasn't in any danger" he pulled back and smiled "I found me!" he said happily while pointing to Sesshomaru

She turned her gaze to the Taiyoukai; he was glaring at her "How did you know he was uh…you?" she asked blankly

Sesshomaru outstretched his clawed hand and cut Sesshy's cheek "Hey, what are y-", Sango's eyes widened once she saw blood trickle down the Taiyoukai's cheek, she turned her head toward Sesshy; the cuts were identical

"It was obvious"

* * *

**I KNOW, short… but I was running out of imagination lol… I was going to write something but it had something to do with cookies O.o, also I am tired, I will try to update… but it is unlikely that I will for a while, STUPID ROOM, I WISH IT COULD CLEAN ITSELF**


	7. Awkward

**lol i have been having a writers block lately... and i have been cleaning my room, I NEED HELP, so if you have any idea's that you want to contibute to this story PLEASE WRITE THEM TO ME, or help me clean my room, which ever one you want to do...**

**Hanyou- half demon**

**Taijiya- demon slayer**

**miko- preistess**

**youkai- demon**

* * *

_"Give others freedom to be themselves. Appreciate the differences between their ways an yours."_

* * *

"EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Hm?", the hanyou twitched his ears, he looked around and obviously he wasn't the only one who heard the scream, Kagome and Miroku seemed to jump at the sound

The young miko looked at Inuyasha, her eyes were filled with concern "Inuyasha, was that-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"THAT WAS SESSHY!" Shippo yelled, he quickly jumped off of Kagome's shoulder and headed toward the screams, he was deeply concerned for his friend, he hadn't ever had someone his age to play with, and he wasn't about to lose the only one he had

"SHIPPO COME BACK", the young miko got ready to run before a clawed hand grabbed her wrist, "Inuyasha what are you doing?!"

The hanyou growled angrily, "Sesshomaru…" he hissed, Kagome and the monk were a bit taken back, why all of a sudden was he angry, weren't they just looking for Sesshomaru, why would he get to mad now?, Inuyasha noted the confusion in the two and decided to explain himself, "I sense 2 Sesshomaru's"

--

"Must keep running, Must keep running", the young fox demon kept on repeating those words to himself, he was determined, Sesshy had saved the young kitsune's butt more then once from Inuyasha's wrath, so now it was time to save the inu-pup from what ever had caused him to yell out in fear

_But what if it is a big demon!,_ Shippo froze, he couldn't take down a demon that was twice his size, he was only a kid "Don't be a chicken, you're a DEMON", he shook his head and continued running, he could smell Sesshy getting closer and closer, and the demonic aura getting bigger and bigger

He started hearing voices

"_How did you know he was uh…you?"_, asked what sounded like a women

the Kitsune quickly dived into a near by bush and stared at the figures ahead, it was Sango, talking to…Sesshomaru?

He grew?

Sesshomaru outstretched his clawed hand and cut Sesshy's cheek "Hey, what are y-", Sango's eyes widened once she saw blood trickle down the Taiyoukai's cheek, she turned her head toward Sesshy; the cuts were identical

"It was obvious"

Shippo's eyes widened, he didn't grow, Sesshy was right there in the Taijiyas' arms; _there are 2 of them?_

"Mew?", the Kitsune jolted at the sight of the Nekomata

"Kirara, you scared me"

Sango looked from Sesshy to Sesshomaru, still trying to make sense of everything, "Explain why he is here" he demanded icily, the Taiyoukai didn't like being this vulnerable, the pup was linked to him somehow, and if rivals were to find out, it would surely mean his demise

"Well- I-I don't know, he was being chased by Naraku", Sesshomaru let a growl escape his throat, he should have known that lowly hanyou would have been the one behind this, the Taijiya staggered a bit, she could tell the Taiyoukai was uneasy about the situation

"And well, after I found Sesshy he told me he was looking for his mother" she continued, to Sango's surprise, Sesshomaru's eyes widened considerably, an emotion briefly fluttered across his molten orbs, before disappearing into his usual façade,_ what was that?_ She had never seen the Lord of the western lands show that much emotion since she met him, which was only briefly

"How old did he say he was?", Sango was broken out of her thoughts

The question lingered in her mind for a minute before answering, "He has just turned 7…", she looked down at the inu-pup in her arms, he had fallen asleep again, "I promised him I would help find her" she said softly

Her gaze turned back to Sesshomaru, he was standing there emotionlessly "She isn't here is she?", The lord of he western land's glare intensified

"SANGO!"

The Taijiya stumbled backwards as a red blur landed in front of her "I-Inuyasha?", her breath caught up with her

"Sesshomaru you _bastard_, what did you do to her?!" he growled, his hand was already on the hilt of the tetsusaiga, ready for battle, the Taiyoukai just stared impassively at the hanyou, he fought back the urge to sigh

"Inuyasha!", the Taijiya turned toward the trees, where the outline of Kagome appeared, along with Miroku

The young miko put her hands on her knees and caught her breath "Kagome, I TOLD YOU TO STAY BACK WITH MIROKU" the hanyou bellowed

Kagome narrowed her eyes "Well excuse me for-" she paused and caught sight of the figure behind Inuyasha "oh hi Sesshomaru" she said sheepishly, the miko suddenly remembered the small inu-pup that was resting in Sango's arms

"And I thought this couldn't get any more awkward"

* * *

**See what i mean, THIS CHAPTER SUCKED, PLEASE I NEED YOUR HELP**


	8. It Begins

**HAHA AND UPDATE….. lol OH and I have been working on a sort of sequal to this story… I will make sure I finish this story before I post it though… but that thing is well it is about Kouga and a character I made up HEHEHEHEHE but Sesshomaru and Sango are main characters AND they have to deal with a new problem**

**Oh well just thought I would tell you anyway READ**

**Youkai – demon**

**Taijiya- Demon Slayer**

**Hanyou- Half breed**

**Miko - preistess**

* * *

_"Man cannot discover new oceans, unless he has the courage to lose sight of the shore"_

* * *

"I assure you little brother, I did nothing to the Taijiya" he said icily, he did not like being accused of things he didn't do

The hanyou grunted and drew his tetsusaiga "Ha, like I believe that" he snarled

The only thing Sesshomaru disliked more then false accusations, was being called a liar, he narrowed his eyes dangerously at his hanyou half-brother

Before Inuyasha could blink, a clawed hand had securely wrapped around his throat and had him suspended in the air, the hanyou tried to break the hold on his windpipe, but the more he struggled the tighter the hold got, "Lieing is beneath me" he hissed, Sesshomaru let his grip loosen, making the hanyou tumble to the ground, "So are pointless arguments"

Inuyasha brought this hand up to his throat and inhaled big doses of air; he glared angrily at the Taiyoukai "What the hell do you want anyway?!" he sneered

"The pup" he said simply

Sango's head snapped up, "What, Why?"

The Taiyoukai mentally rolled his eyes, humans and there questions, it was quite obvious why he wished to take the pup back to his province in the western lands, "Because I do not wish to leave my well being in the hands of ningens and a hanyou"

The Taijiya set Sesshy on the ground and stood firm beside Inuyasha "Well your not taking him anywhere" she snapped

Sesshomaru glared at the Taijiya, he would tell just by he aura, she was not about to go down without a fight "I will Taijiya, you have no control on what I do"

Sango pulled her Hiraikotsu from her back and readied herself in a fighting stance "Well I can still try and stop you, because he isn't going anywhere with you" she hissed, she had changed into her slayers armor when she first found that Sesshy was missing, just incase

Inuyasha got up from his sitting position and fixed his gaze on the Taijiya; he looked back at his half-brother "Sango"

"Hm?"

"Give the pup to him"

Sango stared at the hanyou in shock, she was just about ready to lunge at the Taiyoukai, so that they could keep Sesshy in their Party, now he wants the pup to leave with his icy half-brother "What are you talking about, I MADE HIM A PROMISE AND I INTEND TO KEEP IT"

The hanyou glared back at Sango, "We can't keep him around, we still have to go ahead with our journey, and if we take the kid with us, we are just making it easier for NARAKU!" he spat, The Taijiya knuckles were now white, she turned to Kagome for support, but the miko nodded her head sadly

She was agreeing with INUYASHA, her anger was over boiling "Fine then", she was clenching her teeth to stop herself from saying anything she wouldn't mean, Sango picked up the small youkai and walked toward Sesshomaru until she was face to face with him, she knew exactly what she had to do, "If your taking Sesshy, I am coming with you"

Sango could hear Kagome gasp in the background, but she ignored it and continued, "He will have more protection from any danger that may come, also I can help in any battles even if they have nothing to do with Sesshy, as a payment for letting me tag along", she stared up at the cold face of Sesshomaru, he was thinking

"Like HELL YOUR GOING WITH HIM" The hanyou bellowed, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, why couldn't she just leave the stupid pup with his asshole of a brother

The Taijiya was offering her assistance, she was a skilled fighter, but it would be difficult to explain her presence, especially since she is trained in killing his kind, but she would be of use when he is proceeding with paper work, _Paper work_ he mentally sighed, "Then we are leaving now"

"WHAAAT!", he was accepting her offer! What the hell was this?! He started growling, this was not happening

Sango nodded, she was determined to keep her promise, even if it means putting up with the stoic lord, "Sango are you sure about this?", the Taijiya turned to Miroku, his eyes held deep concern for her well being, hanging around a demon who could snap your neck in a second was very unsettling

She broke eye contact with the monk, this was no time for doubts, Sesshomaru had already accepted her offer and she wasn't about to go back on it, she stared down at Sesshy, he was sleeping calmly, the yelling hadn't even fazed him

"I SAID YOU'RE NOT GOIN-"

"Inuyasha, SIT"

WHAM

Kagome quietly stepped toward her friend, with Sango gone; she would have nobody to talk to… Miroku would be out of control when they passed through villages "W-when will you come back" she said meekly, she knew there was no reason arguing with the Taijiya, once she had made he mind, there was no changing it

"As soon as my promise is fulfilled", she gave Kagome a reassuring smile and a hug

"Taijiya, we don't have time for your petty farewells" said the ice cold lord, Sango snapped her head toward Sesshomaru, he didn't have to be so rude, she didn't know how long she was going to be, the Taiyoukai turned and began to walk away "We are leaving"

The Taijiya sighed and started to head off, Kirara trailing at her heels, what the hell was the rush? She stared at the trail behind her; all of her friends and allies were becoming smaller in the green trees and foliage, she would miss them

But her mind couldn't help but wander, what did the lord of the western lands' castle look, she couldn't imagine him living in a cave…she couldn't imagine him even stepping foot in a cave, it would just look odd, like he didn't belong, her gaze traveled back to the Taiyoukai in front of her, his silvery mane was gracefully flowing behind him, all of his movements were light

Well this was going to be one hell of an adventure

yes, yes indeed

* * *

**Thank you all of the people who helped me with the story line, i will update this section later with names of the people, but right now i ameating dinner and i have only one hand to type with... also i need to write down the names Oo**


	9. On guard

**oMG OMG OMG, I AM SO SORRY EVERYBODY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO PUT OFF THIS STORY FOR SO LONG, I GOT A BAD REPORT SO I WAS BANNED FROM THE COMPUTER, AND I KINDA LOST ALL THE FILES THAT I WROTE FOR THE ENDING AND EVERYTHING, so now I have to remember everything**

**BUT THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME, please keep on reviewing I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS**

**Youkai – demon**

**Taijiya- Demon Slayer**

**Hanyou- Half-breed**

**Miko – priestess**

* * *

_Our actions are neither so good, nor evil as our impulses_

* * *

Have you ever taken care of 3 kids that always want to play; it's hard work isn't it, well try taking care of 2 little demon pups and a human girl, that is torture!

Sango, yes she had agreed to keep watch over Sesshy, and of course he would want to play with the energetic Rin who gave that toad thing a heart attack every time she was out of his sight, but what she didn't expect was Shippo, he had somehow tagged along for the journey without her or Sesshomaru knowing

He had disguised himself as a collar around Kilala's neck, she had noticed something odd about it, but thought of it as one of the many accessories that Kagome had brought back from her time

But no, life was this cruel, Shippo was a sweet pup, and she understood that he was a kid, but just every once in a while she wished he would just…

"Relax" she said exasperated, the 3 of them had found a stash of chocolate in the master kitchen of the castle and had pigged out of it, setting them off an a major sugar high, the Taijiya had tried numerous times to get them to sit down and RELAX, but there was no avail

"Awww c-c-c-c-come on m-miss S-SANGO" stuttered Sesshy, Sango stared at him blankly, he looked like a psycho sitting on the grass and jittering on the spot, his eyes were darting around everywhere as if worried that if they were to stay in the one spot for too long, they would pop out of his head

"Y-yer Miss S-Sango, PLEEEAAASSSEE" Rin and Shippo said in unison, they were also shaking uncontrollably

"NO" she yelled menacingly

"Taijiya"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

She jotted around to be met by the cold face of Sesshomaru, he looked a bit taken back by her sudden outburst, it was then that she realized she must look more ridicules then the kids, her hair was everywhere, her eyes were bloodshot from the lack of sleep, he was probably thinking that she was the one that got to his secret stash of chocolate

Sango giggled inwardly, who knew that the stoic lord liked his chocolate, "Do you take PRIDE in scaring the living daylights out of me" she said unevenly, still trying to catch her breath

The western lord mentally rolled his eyes, "It is not my fault that you scare easily Taijiya" he said smoothly, Sango growled low in her throat, it was not that she scared easily it was these KIDS, they were everywhere, always trying to attack her, she had to be on her guard…

_Oh Kami, I have become a psycho_, she sighed tiredly, well at least they were keeping her fit and gave her something to do, "Did you want something?" she asked coolly

Sesshomaru analyzed the Taijiyas form, she was defiantly tired, but that was to be expected, she was human, the Taiyoukai smirked remembering his father having the same demeanor as she while he was a pup

His smirked quickly faded, he scolded himself for remembering such memories, it had been happening a lot lately, his attention would constantly stray away from paperwork to his younger form outside, playing, laughing and constantly bugging the woman, "You need rest" he stated, "Go to your quarters and sleep"

Sango's eyes widened, he was actually letting her have a break? She was about to ask why but decided against it and headed off towards her room

She looked up at the mighty palace, she remembered her reaction when she had first seen it from the air, it was absolutely breathtaking, the province from the outside was grand enough, it had a beautiful garden just outside the front, with the colours of the flowers contrasting beautifully with one another, the outside of the palace was fearful yet graceful, just like the lord himself…

"SAAAANNNGOOOOO"

_Oh crap-_

GLOMP

* * *

**LoL I kinda lost inspiration on this chapter because I hadn't written it is so long, lol but I hope it is up to all you guys standards, because I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for another week until I was happy to post, I may edit this chapter later but until then, ENJOY**


	10. Chocolate war

**

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own INUYASHA… I only own SESSHY because he is my creation…. I am sure Rumiko Takahashi had a totally different personality in mind for kiddy Sesshomaru HeheOH and I am not allowed on the computer on weekdays, but I can update every Sunday now YAY so that gives you guys 1 week to review and tell me what I should change and what you think

**And it's faster updates then what I was doing, SORRY AGAN GUYS FOR MAKING YOU WAIT**

* * *

_Death is only the beginning_

* * *

"Sango"

The Taijiya shoed the voice away with a quick wave of her hand, "hnn no go away", this had been the first time she had gotten to sleep in a while, and it was too good to wake up now

"B-but Sango", it sounded like Sesshy, his voice was wavering, then a dry sob reached her ears, he was crying

Sango was up in a split second and now facing Sesshy, he was indeed crying, she kicked the linen off and cradled the small youkai in her arms, "Sesshy, what's the matter" she said soothingly, but she already had a feeling that it was about his mother

"He is gonna hurt you!" he cried, Sango tensed up, who was gonna hurt her? She held him tighter and kissed the top of his head, was this a nightmare he was talking about, she decided not to ask at this moment, not until he calmed down anyway, "C-can I stay with you" he asked meekly, Sango smiled warmly and nodded

She climbed back into bed along with Sesshy and fell back asleep, but the inu-pup did not, he crawled closer to Sango and stared out the window at the man in the baboon pelt, he was the one that wanted to hurt Sango, but this Sesshomaru was never going to let that happen

--

"RIN, COME BACK HERE" Jaken screeched, but the little girl and her new demon friends just ignored his calls and went on playing, the little green toad thing sighed "I am getting too old for this", with that, he took off after them

Sango giggled at the toad things comment, and briefly wondered how old he actually was, she started to head over to help him out but stopped when her stomach growled, she decided it would be best if she ate something first, cause going over to play with an empty stomach, was suicide

Soon enough she made it to the kitchen, it was a really big kitchen, but surprisingly only one person ever uses it, the castle chef, he is a grumpy little midget demon, he is about the size of Jaken, has red skin, he also wears a really tall hat, which is good since that would possibly be the only way you know he was there

Sango wondered through the monstrous place until she found what she was looking for, the chocolate stash, she was thankful for Sesshomaru's taste for chocolate, cause it was her favorite dish, and right now a sugar rush is exactly what she needed

Unfortunately after the kids raid, there was only one box left, shrugging, she reached in and grabbed a small box of….

"Taijiya"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", She jumped around and glared at _him_, she was beginning to realize that he enjoyed giving her a heart attack, _probably to see how long it takes me to die of fright_ she thought grimly

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the woman, all her screaming was starting an irritating ring in his ears, but it was also amusing seeing an aware character such as herself getting scared to death

Death, I wonder how long it will take her to die of fright he instantly shook the childish wonderment from his head, if he was to kill her, he wouldn't sneak around yelling 'boo' every chance he got, Sesshomaru growled quietly, he doesn't say 'boo'

The Taiyoukai watched as she recomposed herself, even though she was startled by his sudden presence, she never seemed truly afraid of him, she was an interesting human, "What are you doing?" he asked coolly

Sango started stuttering, she was a bit nervous about being caught, but also curious about how he would react about her trying to steal chocolate, she cleared her throat loudly, "I wanted some chocolate"

He narrowed his eyes, this girl was trying to steal some of his chocolate, "This", he snatched the sweet out of her grasp, "Is mine", he smirked triumphantly when she went red with anger

"I know it's yours" she snapped, then to his surprise, snatched the box BACK, "But I want some", Sesshomaru's left eye twitched when she began to unwrap the treat

_Did she just do that?_ The Taiyoukai grunted and took the chocolate back again, "No" he said simply, and began to walk away

Sango growled loudly, she wasn't going to let this asshole run off with her stolen chocolate, so momentarily forgetting who she was dealing with, she pounced on him, catching him totally by surprise and knocking him over, "GIMME THE CHOCOLATE" she yelled, while reaching for the prize

The Taiyoukai was astounded, first she tries to steal his chocolate, then starts yelling at him, now she pounces on him!

He was on his chest and struggling to keep the box out of her reach, he could feel her knee jab into his spine in an attempt to get closer, he needed to throw her off balance

Then the opportunity struck, she stumbled and rested her hand and the floor to stop herself falling, with that Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist with his free hand and rolled, Sango grunted when her back collided to the floor

"This is mine" he stated, while pointing to the object of their war

Sango was about to retort when she realized how close he actually was, she felt herself blush, he was using his elbow to keep himself up so that he was face to face with her, their legs were still entangled and the box of chocolates held firmly in his grasp

She nodded slowly, that was the only thing she could do, she couldn't talk so she just nodded

Content that he won the war, he stood up and walked out the kitchen, leaving Sango staring at his departing silhouette

* * *

**WELL I finally put some 'alone' time in this story, I thought the chocolate fight was a bit childish and that Sesshomaru was a bit OOC but he is meant to be OOC because Sesshy is impacting on his personality, I am not saying Sesshomaru's personality will turn into a kiddy demon that yells at other youkai for calling him small, I am just saying it will impact enough so that he wont actually kill Sango. Hehe**

**…I think every Sesshomaru/? Get togethers have him OOC because if they didn't, it wouldn't really be a get together would it? CAUSE HE DOESN'T LIKE PEOPLE lol**

**Sorry I just thought I should explain myself, cause I hate it when a character is REALLY OOC, like:**

**Sesshomaru says, "I LOVE PINK"**

**Me:WTF**

**oh which reminds me, tell me if you think any of the other characters are OOC**

**THANK YOU**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**People who have reviewed thus far**

Cloud Envy Shikamaru  
blz1990  
Baitdcat  
ginsensu  
Harpygirl91  
OneInuLuver  
kyokoaurora  
Akiko88  
Faithful reader 22  
kamiya san  
Lady pyro1  
Ai Koden -- special thanks for helping me with some ideas,  
Soulfully and Eternally  
juusan'ya  
Nightfall2525  
green-is-gold  
Monkeys2dust  
himebring  
Celebwen Telcontar  
Faere  
fruitsnack123456  
Gme-ga-korobu-- thanks for telling me about the mistake i made in chp 1

THANKS ALL

* * *


	11. Change of Heart

**-Cries- I am such a horrible person, I am the most forgetful person in the history of the planet, I am so sorry that I haven't updated, WELL I HAVE NOW, enjoy**

--

_The ones we love never really leave us, as long and we keep their memory, they are always with us_

--

Sango scolded herself again for the 5th time, she had been thinking of him ever since the war, she realized that had Sesshy not been in this timeline, he might have killed her on the spot when she jumped him, which means he is changing little by little, but the problem was that she didn't know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing

"Sang?", the inu-pup gazed up at the Taijiya, he had been calling her for about 5 minutes, but her only responses were facial movements and sighs, Sesshy grunted and did the only thing he was sure that would get her attention

He kicked her

"OUCH, Sesshy" she growled, she rubbed her sore hip, "What did you do that for" she said menacingly

Sesshy just narrowed his eyes, she almost flinched when he did, "You were ignoring me, so I kicked you" he said simply, Sango stared dumbly at the younger Taiyoukai, she hadn't even noticed his presence, some Taijiya she was, Naraku could have been dressed in a tutu doing twirls in front of her and she wouldn't have noticed

She groaned and shook her head, she really needed something to get her mind off the 'great' lord of the west, "What is it Sesshy?" she snapped, she didn't mean it to be as harsh as it sounded, and unfortunately the inu-pup took it as a sign that she was angry with him and immediately went submissive

"Sorry" he mumbled, "I-I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the demon village with us", it was almost inaudible, Sango barely heard it

"Demon village?" she asked curiously, she had never heard of such a thing

Sesshy nodded meekly, "Yeah, so, do you want to come?", his voice wavered a bit, that snapped Sango out of her stupor, had she frightened him? It seemed almost impossible, she hadn't ever tried to hurt him, she was no threat

"Okay" She said quietly, "Who is going?", kami she was tired

"Well, me, Rin, Shippo, Jaken and Jiro", he had piped up a little, Jiro, the castle chef, Sango groaned, she hated that little evil…Thing!

After Sesshomaru had left, she had been so shocked, with him for being as playful as he was, and with herself because of her thoughts on how good it felt when he was on top of her, she blushed furiously, but not too long after, the ugly midget thing walked in ready to prepare lunch and attacked her! It started screaming and throwing rolling pins at her, telling her not to enter his kitchen and make a mess, Sango had no idea where he had gotten all the rolling pins, but she didn't stick around to ask, she had gotten out as soon as she could

She would have returned the attack, but she was too shocked at her thoughts, she cursed herself and her perverted mind, she blamed Miroku, he was having a bad influence on her, "Stupid Miroku" she hissed again

Sesshy cocked his head to the side, what did the monk have to do with anything, and why was she red?, "Uhhhh, Sango, are you sick?", he jumped up on to her lap and felt her forehead, it was warm, "Maybe you should stay home", he pulled his hand back, "Okaasan always said if you catch the bug early you can get better faster", he always beamed with pride whenever he mentioned his family, Sango took a note that she would have to see if Sesshomaru did the same thing

The Taijiya opened her mouth to say that she wasn't sick, but then it occurred to her that they were heading to a demon village, and she was a demon slayer, the thought of being run out of town by an angry hoard of demons didn't sound to pleasant, "You know, I think I might stay, I need to get better if I am gonna have to keep up with you", she messed up his silvery hair, which was surprisingly soft, and enviously fell back into place when she retracted her hand

Sesshy laughed cutely and began to run off, but abruptly turned back and gave Sango a kiss on the cheek; she smiled warmly as he headed off again to go to the youkai village with the others, she saw the ugly red impish thing flip his middle finger as they walked through the gates

Sango gawked, well that was new, a demon had never done something like that to her, part of her wanted to go up to it and kick it's head off, with a growl she turned back toward the castle, still mumbling some profanities on her way

"One day" she hissed, "He will get what's coming to him"

"Who will"

With a scream, Sango whirled around and punched the offender, but her fist was stopped and held about 3 inches from his face, Sesshomaru looked at her with distaste, "If I was an enemy Taijiya, you would be dead by now"

She scowled, she knew her reflexes were a bit on edge, but there were demons everywhere, and it was hard getting used to all the demonic auras, especially Sesshomaru's "Well I'm not dead yet" she retorted, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and she was immediately reminded of how much alike Sesshy and him looked a like, it was quite scary imagining the inu-pup turning into this stoic lord, "And I don't plan on dying anytime soon"

She tried to pull her fist out of his grasp, but he only tightened his hold, a pang of annoyance hit her and she narrowed her own eyes at him, what was he up too

"You will learn to be respectful to me Taijiya" he said coldly, he pulled her closer, "I am still a Demon, I can still kill you whether my younger self likes it or not", his eyes felt like they were burning holes in her

The closeness reminded her of the previous thoughts, Sango turned away from him, she didn't want him to know any of the thoughts that had ran through her mind the day before, and it always seemed like every time he looked into her eyes that he was reading her mind, "Let go" she said angrily

He did as she asked, and watched as she disappeared around the corner of the hall

--

**HAHA**

**Yes I updated, I would have written more, but siblings wanted to go on**

**ANYWAY**

**R&R**

**I might edit and continue this chapter**

**You never know**


	12. Mistakes

**ELLO ELLO ELLOOO, man I am on a role, THIS IS THE SECOND TIME I HAVE UPDATED THIS WEEK, yes I know, about time I start updating more constantly, WELL, part of my ban has been lifted, I am allowed to go on the internet and write on Microsoft Word, but I am not allowed msn -.-**

This was gonna be in the last chapt but the damn sibling couldn't wait, DAMN, it could have been a longer chapter

**WELLP**

**ANYWAY**

**Review, I am proud of this chapter, something happens, DUN DUN DUUUUN, oh and I apologize in advanced for the cliffy**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA read and review ^^**

--

_Everything happens for a reason, even if at the time it doesn't make sense, it all comes together in the end_

--

Sango breathed deeply once she was sure she was out of hearing range of the Taiyoukai, she suddenly regretted not going with Sesshy and the others to the demon village, anything was better then staying here with nothing to do but admire the lord of the west, well there was always option B: Avoid the lord of the west, that would require just as much skill as being discreet in her ogling

She slapped her forehead, it seemed like it was becoming a habit, and was sure that is was doing no good to her brain cells, with a heavy sigh she continued wandering the halls, as long as she didn't go the way she came, she wouldn't have to worry about Sesshomaru for a while, "Brilliant" she chimed, "I will have no reason to see him or run into him", well that was until she got lost in the labyrinth of a castle

With a long antagonizing groan she punched one of the marble walls, a loud crack sounded through the eerie silent halls, but it wasn't from the marble, Sango pulled back her fist and bit her tongue to keep herself from crying out, she cursed her stupidity, what did she think would happen, they were goddamn marble walls, no punch from a mere Taijiya would break them, why did these bad thins always have to happen to her, she would take Miroku's constant flirting and groping any day

She cradled her hand in her arms, tears welled up in her eyes, damn it hurt like hell, she didn't know what damage she had done, pain was pain, there wasn't really a label for broken or fractured, they both hurt like a bitch

The Taijiya turned to make her way back toward the way she came, but the harsh reality was, she was lost, and unfortunately the only person, or youkai, who would be able to help her was, "Sesshomaru" she hissed, Sango was a very independent woman, she hated seeking help from others when it had nothing to do with battle, she had always been this way, 'But this is kind of like a battle' she reasoned with herself 'A battle for your sanity if you don't find your way SOON, it's just like calling up back up'

And the only backup available was… "NO" she yelled, "I don't WANT to see him, and I defiantly don't want to ask him for help"

'Oh yes you do, that much is obvious'

"No I don't" she growled, oh how much she hated that little voice of reason

The little voice in her head sighed 'You live to disagree with me don't you'

Stupid voice of reason, she growled and headed off into the direction she guessed that would lead her to freedom, but about 100 doors and halls later, she had just walked into a big circle, she would have punched another wall, but thankfully she learnt from her last mistake, seeing as how the pain was increasing with every minute she left it untreated

Seeing as she wanted to keep her hand from dieing and falling off, she did the only thing she could, "Sesshomaru!!" she called, "I-" she growled, come on, "I-I'm lost"

She looked around, making sure to keep her guard up, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of scaring her…again, after a while, there was no sign of him, Sango sighed, the one time she actually wanted to see him, he was never around, but when she felt like punching him, he was everywhere

Well, she hadn't expected he show up on her every beck and call, but come on, you would think he would show some sympathy for the lost and injured! A sting of pain shot up her arm, she stared down at her hand, it had 2 deep purple around her index and forefinger, she had dislocated them, badly, and you could only do 1 thing to dislocated joints, pop them back into place

She sat down on the cool marble floor, "Only a brief moment"

--

"Children! GET BACK HERE" the imp squawked, they had been in the village for no more than 10 minutes and they were already running a muck

The village was a small one, but quite breathtaking, the streets were filled with youkai's and hanyou's, some practicing magic and transforming in and out of their true forms, others marketing their products for their shops, children running round on the dirt road, playing –to Jaken, one of the most infuriating games ever- tag, giggling and laughing

Jaken sighed, he didn't want to come to the village, but once the 'younger' Sesshomaru had found out about Jiro's monthly trips there for food, he had insisted on going, and big or small, Sesshomaru was his lord, "Even if he is an annoying little brat" he growled

The red youkai grunted and strutted past the imp, brushing his shoulder roughly along the way, everybody hated that- Jaken threw his hands up in frustration, nobody knew what the hell he was, he was just always there, the castle chef, some of the servants believed him to be an evil spirit that had been cursed upon the castle, but love him or hate him, he always cooked one hell of a meal

"Hurry up Sesshy!" Rin cried happily, she had been so much happier since the 2 child youkai came, everyday had become more fun and exciting, of course the days with Jaken were fun as well, but it was so much better having kids her own age to play with

The inu-youkai laughed as he ran faster to catch the human girl, Shippo hot on his heels, the three laughed as they weaved through the legs of many youkai and hanyou, the villagers didn't think anything of it though, it was almost a daily occurrence in their lives

Rin let out a startled scream as Sesshy and Shippo pounced on her playfully, successfully making her tumble on the ground into a dust heap, they all burst out laughing, trying to untangle themselves from the mess they had gotten themselves into

Shippo jumped out first, with a big toothy grin plastered on his face, he was glad he had come with Sesshy, part of him missed Kagome, but the bigger part of him was desperate to go with the inu-pup, he was really the only friend he had ever had, he had never really interacted with kids his age before, seeing as how his parents were always traveling, and heck, even a little guy like him needed a break from all the demon fighting and Naraku chasing

The Kitsune smirked deviously and pounced on the others just as they were getting up, they again fell over, but this time rolling down a grassy hill, little fits of giggles were heard here and there, they hadn't tangled themselves up but were lying contently on the soft grass

Sesshy smiled warmly and closed his eyes, just enjoying the sunshine; he did that until a sudden shadow overcast, Rin screamed and his eyes immediately flung open, Shippo had gotten into a shaky fighting stance and Rin was hiding behind him, also fearful

The inu-pup jumped up and stared at the cause of their fear, it was him!

He snarled ferociously at the intruder, "What are you doing here" he bit out venomously, his eyes flashing red

The intruder chuckled coldly, "Well now, is that any way to treat your superiors" he asked darkly, his coal black eyes piercing through the younger youkai

Sesshy laughed "HA, you my superior", he spat at the twisted hanyou's feet, "The dirt beneath my feet is more superior than you" he said heatedly, surprisingly Naraku chuckled taking a step forward, his mouth curving up into a smirk, the inu-pup stood his ground, he knew that this demon was far stronger than he was, but his pride would not let him back down, he had run once and he wasn't about to do it again

"S-Sesshy, What are you doing?" Shippo hissed shakily, he had no idea how the other youkai pup was holding his ground so confidently, he wasn't nearly as close and his legs were barely holding himself in one place

The young Taiyoukai just huffed and took a fighting position, "I'm not scared of you" he growled slowly

The vile hanyou just chuckled again, "Soon, you will be"

--

"Stop it" she scolded, she wiped the tears off her cheeks violently, but was relieved none the less that she had put the fingers back in their sockets, she tilted her head back and rested it lightly on the wall

"Mew?"

"Hm?" she snapped her head up, her eyes met with bright red ones, it was Kirara, the Nekomata mewed again and rubbed against her leg affectionately, 'she must have heard me yell out' she thought as she scratched her behind the ears, she giggled lightly at the purring feline, she was always amusing

"Hey Kirara", the small youkai tilted her head to the side, "Do you think you can lead me to the outside?" she asked sweetly, Kirara mewed happily and started to scamper off, Sango following closely

Once they reached the outside, Sango swept the Nekomata in her arms and gave her a big squeeze, ignoring the pain in her hand, "Thank you" she said breathlessly, she would have never thought she would miss the outside in such little time, "I am beginning to believe that this castle is meant to drive me insane", Kirara mewed again, happy that she had met her mistresses' demands,

A small cry made itself heard in the forest, followed by a small yell for help, Sango turned toward it quickly, it was so quiet she almost thought that she had imagined it, she was about to dismiss it as nothing before it cried out again, louder, 'that voice,' the Taijiya gasped and darted toward it ASAP, something bad had happened, and she knew exactly who the voice belonged too, she pumped her legs as fast as she could, she had been running for a while before she came across a sight that made her breath hitch, she was right, Rin was dragging an unconscious Shippo while on the verge of blacking out herself

Sango made her way to the young girls side immediately, her heart thudding loudly, what happened? Rin collapsed onto Sango, unable to hold onto consciousness anymore, her heart thudded louder; she needed to get her back to the castle

She lifted the two children, tears welled up in her eyes as the pain from her hand shot up and down her arm again, but ignored it and started to the castle hurriedly, she could barely think, all that was going through her mind was that she had to get these kids to safety

Kirara pranced over and changed into her fighting form, in one swift movement she lumbered herself and the unconscious children on Kirara's back and took off

She had forgotten that there were a trio of kids, and there were only two in her arms

--

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA, only I know how this story will go**

**I LOVE LEAVING YOU GUYS HANGING… lol I bet your all wondering where Sesshomaru is, HAHAHA…I don't even know where he is**


	13. Tests

**AHHHHHHHHHHHH I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON, sorry so much guys, I have my reasons, but I wont bore you with depressing shit that happened in my life, I know you would rather read the STORY, and the fact that I left you on a cliffy, Man that must make me a witch, SO I will try my hardest to update more regularly, ALSO WITH MY OTEHR STORIES, Gah, I am so unorganised, well, HERE IT IS**

--

Anger is a brief madness

--

* * *

Sesshomaru growled at the infuriating woman, she was always acting differently each time he met up with her, all those human emotions would be the death of him, atleast with Rin, she was always happy, and obedient....well most of the time, he wondered vaguely if that would change once she starts to mature, Kami, he hoped not

The taiyoukai turned his attention away from Sango, he couldn't see the future, but he knew sooner or later she was going to get lost the way she was going, and he wouldn't help her out of it, she deserved to be lost, it was really immature, but he didn't feel like being adult at the moment, he growled again, the stupid pup was messing with his emotions, if he was able, he would have ripped his head off as soon as he found the pup

Sesshomaru begrudgingly started walking towards his chambers, he was right about the paper work, but it was more dire then he had first expected, the eastern and northern lands had gone at war with each other, and it was starting to spread to his own, he had no desire to aid one of the two at war, he had his own war against Naraku, but he couldn't just let them raid his lands, he sighed and rubbed his temples with his thumb and forefinger, why did all these wars follow him, the southern lands never distracted him with all this

Suddenly a cry of pain tore out his throat as pain racked through his body, the cry wasn't so much from the pain, but from the surprise of it, he snapped his head towards the castle gates, dark eerie clouds hung in the air, directly over the demon village, only one name came to mind 'Naraku'

--

Another scream ripped through the air as the vile hanyou cracked another one of the inu-pups ribs, blood spilled from his lips as he lay crumpled on the ground, completely beaten, Rin and Shippo were in no better shape, the kitsune was trying with all his might to protect Rin from lower demons, it seemed that he was never without some sort of backup, "Do you fear me yet, pup?" Naraku asked in a sickly sweet tone

Sesshy turned and spat blood in the hanyous face "D-does th-that answer your q-question, y-you BASTARD" he stuttered, his voice threaded with anger and hatred, Naraku sneered and whipped the red liquid from his face, this pup was as stubborn as his adult self, Naraku growled, speak of the devil

"Ah, Sesshomaru, how nice of you to join us", sarcasm dripping from each word, he didn't have to turn around to know it was him, his demonic aura was enough, Naraku whipped around and greeted the taiyoukai with a fake smile, "And what do I owe the pleasure of your company" , Sesshomaru growled and drew his sword, "My, my aren't we grumpy today", without a word, Sesshomaru sprang and lashed at the enemy, successfully surprising him, that he hadn't expected, he expected a quip remark, not a ruthless attack, Naraku snarled as he jumped away, stomach gutted from the sword, he hadn't even had time to put up his shield, "Why you" he hissed

"Rin, grab the kit and get out of here" he said coldly, Rin nodded and grabbed the now unconscious Shippo before darting out of harms way

Sesshomaru growled back at Naraku, but another cry somehow made it out of his mouth and he staggered to one knee, Naraku was just as surprised as he was 'Damn that infernal PUP', the hanyou whipped his head around when he heard another shout of pain, coming from the pup, he was fighting off a rather large crow demon, who was chewing at his foot, the young youkai kicked it in the head hard, splitting it's head open and rendering it dead

A dark chuckle emitted from Naraku's chest, "Now I get it" he said lowly and he stared at the identical wound on Sesshomaru's ankle, "Well, this is going to be more fun then I anticipated", he walked briskly toward Sesshy, leering over him slightly, "Just to prove my theory", he harshly kicked the pup in the ribs, earning himself two cries of pain

"DAMN YOU" Sesshomaru roared as he charged for an attack, but doubled over when he felt his ribs crunch beneath his skin

"Your younger body is weak, frail, so it's easier to crush his bones" Naraku mused, "I wonder what would happen if I did...This", in a blink of an eye, the hanyous fist had passed through the young pups abdomen

* * *

**OKAY, sorry it is 10:16 here at the moment, and I am about to get kicked off, BUT I will dedicate my time tomorrow on updating the rest of this chappy and my other stories  but I hope this will keep you satisfied for the time being, I PROMIS, I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW**


	14. Anger

**LOVE ME, I UPDATED :P**

* * *

_Wearing your emotions on your face leaves you vunerable, I like to keep them away, so people wont hurt me_

* * *

She wrung the excess water into the bowel and placed the cool cloth on the young kitsune's forehead, she smiled warmly as he mumbled in his sleep, they were okay, both Rin and Shippo were fine, it was a great load off of her shoulders, she had feared for a second that they had sustained serious injuries, but she had realized Rin was over exhausted while Shippo had been knocked out by what ever had attacked them, Sango frowned, she desperately wanted to go find what had attacked them, but couldn't leave the two without somebody to care for them

She frowned more deeply when the feeling in her stomach reappeared, like she was forgetting something, but she couldn't grasp what, it was right in front of her, but the more the thought about it, the more impossible it was to remember, she crossed her legs and concentrated hard, but then it completely vanished, she groaned in frustration and kicked the nearest thing near her, which happened to be Sesshy's fluffy white pelt-

"SESSHY"

--

Naraku let the blood soaked body fall to the ground, he had had stopped beating him up...for now, he didn't exactly want the pup to die, a new plan had devised in his head throughout the brutal attacks, he had enjoyed watching the lord writhe in pain, although he didn't cry out as much as the hanyou had hoped, it was rare to see the Taiyoukai in such a state, he wanted to soak it up as much as he could, he sauntered over to Sesshomaru, he was bloody and battered, Naraku knew that if he attacked the older, it wouldn't have such a big impact as it would attacking the pup, but beggars can't be choosers, it was still fun either way

Sesshomaru glared demonically at the hanyou, his eyes flashing dangerously, he was furious, he had never been so humiliated and defeated, and this vile being was taking advantage of his weakness, the sick bastard was nothing but a coward, how he wished to rip him up, limb from limb, it would make his day, the Taiyoukai stood up, his pride wouldn't let him kneel or conserve his energy, not in this bastards presence, blood gushed from every wound, he was losing blood, and lots of it, he wouldn't heal if he kept this up

It was partially his fault, he knew that, he should have been less reckless, he was acting more like his baka half brother then anything, Sesshomaru stood up straight, though his stance wasn't as strong as he would have hoped, Naraku smirked, this would be a day he would never forget, "I would ask the pup a question, but seeing as he couldn't possibly answer, I will ask you", the Taiyoukai growled and went to punch the hanyou square in the face, but his fist stopped right at the barrier, Naraku was close, not even 10 inches away, "Do you fear me? he asked darkly

"I fear NOTHING" he said ferociously, his eyes flaring red, it was getting harder to keep control, his aura was flaring and his demon roared to be released, bucking and straining against the chains of sanity that held him in place, it was getting harder and harder to keep him in place, it was so.....tempting, the hanyou smirked again, oh he was pushing it, slowly the chains were breaking

He slammed his fists against the barrier and snarled, Naraku chuckled, the Taiyoukai was being more helpful then he knew, So he transforms in anger, how interesting he mused, the Sesshomaru in front of him looked feral, like an animal trapped inside a human like body, his eyes were wide and gleaming death red, his fangs bared, the hanyou opened his mouth to say something but snapped shut when he sensed something else

"NARAKU" somebody bellowed, Naraku turned his head in surprise when his barrier shattered into nothing

A pang of annoyance hit Naraku.....Then a fist hit Naraku

The hanyou sailed back into a tree, and with a sickening crack, fell limply against the stern log, and with a small puff of smoke, turned into a small wooden doll, Sesshomaru roared and crushed the wooden doll, pounding his fists on the tree as hard as he could, the tree lifted up from the force and fell backwards, unable to sustain to much power against it, kami, he wanted blood, he wanted to feel the life drain from somebody, to see the red liquid spill over his hands, his breathing started to labor, he could feel blood on his hands, his own blood pouring out of each wound on his battered body, he coughed violently and went to his knees, before he knew it, it went black

--

"What is the MATTER with me!" she yelled at herself, how can you forget a CHILD, seriously who does that, she was so overcome with worry she had forgotten all about anybody but the two in her sights, "Kami- AHHH" she screamed as she held onto one of the twin headed dragons neck, the twin headed beast had been bucking and fidgeting in the gardens, seemingly wanting her to come with it, she had a feeling that it knew where it was going, so she left Kilala with the children and without hesitation the dragon took off, it was obvious it was going to leave with, or without her, so she trusted Kilala to stay and take care of the two kids

As they travelled through the air, at some point she noticed the demonic aura that reeked of Naraku, or course it was Naraku, who else would it have been, in a second Ah Un started flying fast toward the ground, Sango held on tightly to it's neck and stumbled off when it landed in the dense forest, she looked around, no Sesshy in sight, "Where did you take me?" she asked quietly

"Sango?"

She whirled around to the sound of her name, "Kagome!?", yes, IT WAS, it was Kagome, long raven hair, bright blue eyes, future school attire…which was covered in blood, "Oh kami, Kagome what happened!!!" she yelled worryingly, her best friend was covered in blood, she quickly rushed over

Kagome seemed to snap out of her stupor "Wha- No, it's not my blood, No I should be the one fussing over you", she quickly eloped the Taijiya in a big hug "I was so worried about you" she mumbled

Sango stood still in the hug, it wasn't her blood, she couldn't help the wave of relief that overcome her, at least Inuyasha was taking care of her, and keeping her out of harms way, she gave her friend from the future a big hug back, "Why were you worried about me, it's not like I was in any danger" she asked softly

The miko tensed and pulled away from the hug, had she no idea about Naraku's attack? "S-sango, I th-"

"Kagome!!! Would you come back here and help us a little!! I don't know how to use your darn future bandage thingies", if that wasn't Inuyasha, then the world must be coming to an end, the future miko tensed before setting off through the forest, dragging Sango along with her, the taijiya started to worry more as the pieces started coming together, bandages? Blood? Something must be seriously wrong, she picked up her pace to match with the speed they were running at, anxious to see what was going on

They came to a clearing, Sango's breath hitched in her throat, is was Sesshy, "Oh thank Kami!" she cried as she ran over to the young youkai, successfully startling him, he yelped in the crushing embrace

"S-s-sango, c-can't B-b-b-b-BREATH" he rasped out, she let go a little but kept him tightly in her arms, she had been terrified for the young pup, and she wasn't about to let him go right away, though it was a little embarrassing to be hugged by a girl, the young youkai decided to let it be, his mum was always like this, hugging him in public, it was always so demeaning, he wasn't cute, he was a terrifying youkai, he should be feared by anyone and everyone…..but not his mum, he loved her hugs….and maybe Lady Sango's hugs as well, when she wasn't crushing him

Inuyasha snorted "Don't be all smiles just yet, we have another patient coming in" he mumbled, his words laced with a bit of anger, it was barely noticeable, but it was there, Sango cocked her head to the side, another patient?

* * *

**I COULDN'T LAY ON THE FLOOR NO MORE, i need a desk for my computer :'(**_**  
**_


	15. Brothers

**Updated, earlier this time MUHAHAHAHHAHA....i know everybody must hate the fact i take so LONG, but since you all kindly reviewed I shall update :) you deserve it GUYS . ANYWAY, i wasn't really sure how to start this chapter, so sorry if it SUCKS :) ALSO i wanted to ask the public what you want from the story, like more fluffiness, gore, adventure maybe more romance also in later chapters if you guys want a lemon O.o I havn't written one before, but if you guys want one, I'll write it BUT it is entirely up to you guys, anyway review me your suggestions and stuff and i will get back to you as soon as i can :)**

**TaiYoukai-Lover -- LoL actually I haven't got a laptop, it is actually a 10 year old computer that my uncle updated into the new world of xD after we got a new computer, so now the old one is in our room on the floor lol, but i do agree, it is a pain to do it like that all the time lol, anyway I BETTER GET ON WITH THE STORY :s**

**P.S Guys, i am actually banned from all internet usage at my mums house, and since i am there for the majority of the time, i can rarely get on the internet, the computer in my room has no internet, so my updates may be erratic...if they weren't already HAHAHA X_X;**

* * *

_I can handle feeling numb, it's comfortable, like a dream, it is the feeling of emptiness that's unbearable, as if somebody scooped out my very soul_

_--_

Cold staring eyes, it sent shivers down her spine, if it had not been for the rise and fall of his chest, she would have believed him to be dead, but his eyes, open....and empty, her heart clenched, not once had she seen him like this, it was like a nightmare, she had no idea why, but she wanted to hear something other then his harsh breathing from him, a word, a sentence, even if it was something of an insult towards her, it was just so unnatural for him to be like this, unconsciously she intertwined her hand with his clawed one "Wake up" she pleaded softly, why was she acting like this, he was the same asshole stoic lord he always was, the only good thing about him was that he was great to look at- She shook her head violently, stupid thoughts always haunted her at the worst possible times

A slow soothing breath, okay, she had to admit, she saw him as a...well not a friend, maybe more of an acquaintance, he had let her stay in his home, brought her along to look after Sesshy, gave her a big comfortable room, she was grateful, that was it, and after he woke up or snapped out of it, she would be a little nicer...maybe....depending on her mood, she giggled and squeezed his hand a little tighter, still having no idea they were intertwined

"Sango"

Turning around she came face to face with Miroku, if she had been less tired and worried, she would have blushed, seeing as his face was so close to hers, but the only reaction that came was the reflex of-

WHAP

"GYAAAA" down he went, Sango stared wide eyed at the fallen monk, she had slapped him, well at least her reflexes were in tuned, had it been an enemy, he'd be the one with the red glowing hand on his face, she hid a smile beneath her hand, it wasn't meant to be funny, it never was before, actually he had been groping her before and usually she was pissed, but now looking upon the scene properly- "Glad to see your enjoying your work" he said blankly as he sat up across from her, she coughed and cleared her throat, be serious, you just slapped him for no apparent reason she told herself

"Sorry, you startled me" she murmured, Miroku's eyebrows shot up, he didn't remember ever startling her before, usually she already knew of his presence, Sango saw the surprise, "The kids, put you on edge after a while"

The monk nodded, he knew she was tired, it was evident in her face, this new job she had taken upon herself was really taking it's toll, he put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Have you thought about coming back?", she turned toward him confused, "I mean, leave the pup in Sesshomaru's care while you join back with our group again, everybody misses you alot you know, especially Kagome"

"I have a duty" she said stonily "And I will stick to it untill it is fulfilled, I will not break my promise", Of course she knew they missed her, she missed them as well, they were like family to her, everyday her thoughts would drift back to them and wonder what they were doing or how they were going, she would have no idea if they got hurt or Kami forbid one of them die, suddenly feeling a lot worse about leaving her friends she tentatively touched the red hand print on his cheek, "I'm sorry, I-I just can't leave him without knowing he got to his home safely, a promise is a promise, and to me it means a lot that I keep it", he nodded, understanding where she was coming from, even if he wasn't fully satisfied with the fact she was still away from the group, away from him

Sango looked down at her hands, suddenly finding them more interesting....and intertwined with clawed one, How the-What the-When did that happen?! She felt her face heat up, if she wasn't blushing before, she sure was now, and unfortunately Miroku noticed it and...noticed the reason as well, oh man, her face felt like it would explode from all the blood rushing up to her face, _what are you doing pull away you idiot!_ That's exactly what she did-Tried to do before she felt his hand tighten around her own, her breath hitched in her throat

"I-i- Uhh-That- it's" she stuttered, Miroku didn't know what to think, was she staying because of Sesshy...or Sesshomaru? He cleared that thought from his mind, she didn't have those sort of feelings for the Taiyoukai surely, she was engaged to him, he had proposed to her, she had accepted, he was just being over dramatic and reading to much into it, Sango loved him, not the youkai, "I was j-just checking to see if he responded to anything" she lied, she really didn't know how their hands intertwined, Miroku nodded

"Well it's doing a good job, he is responding" he mumbled, Miroku thought back to her words just before, and started to worry, "What if you never find them?"

Sango paled, "If I never find his family..." she said to herself weakly, that was not a thought she wanted in her head, the monk noted her reaction, sadness crept up upon him, would she stay there forever?

--

Who the hell did this kid think he was! the little asshole couldn't do what ever he wanted, Inuyasha felt like cracking the pup upside the head, "Stupid cocky bastard" he growled "If he thinks he will ever be able to do this again, he had got it ALL wrong", Why did Sesshy think he could snuggle up to him? What in Kami's name gave him THAT idea, Inuyasha huffed and rested his head on his palm, he was sitting cross legged with a little youkai sleeping on his lap, like some puppy dog, "You are giving up dog demons a bad name you little whelp" he hissed, well, he couldn't really talk, he was reduced to mush whenever Kagome scratched behind his ears, but he would never say that, he had pride

So this was what it was like to have a little brother, frankly it sucked when it came to everything, the questions, the pranks, the questions, the pranks...did he mention the questions? or the pranks? OH and the food theft, the little asshole bad become a pro at that, stealing his ninja snacks! they were his, not Sesshy's!

Actually this right here was the only bit about being a big brother he didn't mind, looking after a SLEEPING Sesshomaru, all he had to do was make sure the whelp did get napped or killed in his sleep, Inuyasha didn't mind either of those options, but Kagome would kill him, Sango would kill him, and he was pretty sure if he wasn't dead by then, Shippo would get a shot at him too, the little fox demon might not be strong, but his little tricks hurt

"Are you going to get some sleep aswell?", Inuyasha shifted his eyes over towards the Miko, Kagome had walked over as quietly as a mouse, hot chocolate in hand, looking ready for some sleep herself, "Everybody else has gone lights out, Miroku said he will take watch tonight, so why don't you take a break", the hanyou rolled his eyes, he didn't need sleep like humans did, he had explained this many times, but none of them seemed to listen, Kagome took the silence as a no, gosh he was such a jerk sometimes, Kagome's eyes flicked over to the pup on Inuyasha's lap, Sesshy shifted in his sleep, "Would you ever want one?" she asked quietly

Inuyasha raised and eyebrow, "One what?"

"A kid", she smiled and tucked a strand of silver hair away from Sesshy's face, "I think you would make a good father"

A light red tinge appeared on the hanyou's cheeks, he hated these kind of conversations, "If all kids are like him, I would rather die" he growled, "And why the hell would I make a good father anyway!", He hated kids, shouldn't fathers actually like kids!

Kagome giggled, "Well, your overprotective like a father, your kind when you want to be, you would be good at teaching your kids how to fight" she listed all of these on her fingers, the silver haired hanyou pouted and looked at the pup in his lap, he hadn't really thought of kids, sure it may have passed his mind, but he had been with Kikyou and they were going to spend their lives together, obviously kids were going to come into the picture soon, he knew Kikyou had wanted a child, he wondered breifly if she still thought she could have a life like that

After a few minutes Inuyasha replied "I guess I wouldn't mind having a kid"

"What about a wife?", Inuyasha choked, he turned towards the miko, "Well, it takes two to make a kid you know" she said a matter of factly, blushing a little

Inuyasha gaped, "We-O-OF COURSE I KNOW, I am not stupid" he snapped, crossing his arms across his chest

"Yes you are" Sesshy murmered rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "Your my stupid big brother" he smiled lazily looking up at the hanyou, looking quite comfortable where he was, Inuyasha's eye twitched, what the hell was the kid talking about, Sesshy had no idea they were related, and he would never know, it might screw up the timeline or something like that, Kagome had started ranting about it a day after they took the whelp in, he didn't listen to most of it, but was strictly told not to tell him of who his father is and that if he did Kagome would use 'The word'

"What are you talking about, I ain't your brother"

Sesshy grinned and gripped Inuyasha's haori in his small chubby hands, "No, but I have always wanted a brother, and if I ever was to get one, I would want him to be just like you"

* * *

**Cue the AWWW and the fluffyness, lol I FINSIHED THE CHAPTER, WOOOH**....**This would have to be the fastest update EVER**

**OH and if you have time, I have updated my profile so that if you want to know when another chapter is comming out, I will list it on my NEWS thingy, also i have put up a list of stories i will be bringing out soon, including- WHat, A sequal? yes, and i need some fresh ideas  
**


	16. Masks

**Ugh, I have got the weirdest head spin, it just ain't funny, so if all of a sudden it has a tonn of spelling errors, I fell on the keyboard HAHA O.o**

**Baitdcat-- LoL it's Inuyasha, how do ya think he will react HAHA....badly i think, dunno lets find out :S**

**TaiYoukai-Lover-- LOL that sucks, luckily....well i do that sometimes too, i get all excited because i think i have completed another chapter of this story, then i realize i had already posted -.- all that weird happy dancing for NOTIN', Haha, ANYWAY, i think i shall look at some of your stories, it's the least i can do since you put up with mine HAHAHA anyway, HOPE YA ENJOY THIS CHAPPY**

**Pumpkinpi-- OF COURSE he had to insult first, it is Sesshy, he can't be nice to Inuyasha, it is just unnatural lol **

**Anyway ON WITH THE CHAPTER, don't ya just love me, I AM UPDATING LIKE A MAD WOMAN, keep on reviewing, I am updating because of it, i always feel bad when you guys review and I don't update for ages, i am also awesome BECAUSE I DREW SOME OF THE SCENES FROM THIS STORY ALTHOUGH some of them haven't happened yet O.o so maybe a little insight on whats to come MUAHAHAHAHA, but if i do post this today (Thursday 12th March) then they wont be up yet, so when they are CHECK THEM OUT ON MY DA PAGE i have posted the link on my profile, ENJOY THE CHAPTER**

* * *

_Scar tissue is stronger then regular tissue, realize the strength, move on_

_--_

_The full moon was tonight, it was the blue moon, oh how he loved the blue moon, it was always his favourite, he loved it even more then his birthday moon, because it was the one night his parents would stop fighting, the one night they were just in love, no complications, no yelling, just them and the wonders that came along with the luminous blue moon, he sat on the edge of the cliff looking down on the meadows, the pale green grass swaying the the wind and basking the the misty rain, his silvery hair hung wet down his small face, but he didn't care, he wouldn't miss this for anything, it was the only time he ever felt like he had a family, the only time he felt...whole_

_His heart swelled when he saw her, her own molten silver locks flowing freely behind her, the misty rain casting a celestial look about her, a smile, she was smiling, kami it had been a while since he last saw her do that, he only wished she did it more often, the 12 year old Sesshomaru starting smiling with her, how could you not, like a laugh it was infectious, it seemed just rude not to smile when she was, her pearly white canines peeking out of her bottom lip, in his eyes, his mother was perfect_

_Cold, the misty rain started turning cold, snowing, like it always did, the snow always fell, it was her presence that did it, everything turned colder when she arrived, humans call her the ice queen, Sesshomaru didn't know why, she was the kindest person there was, she never hurt a human, she never hunted, she never raised her voice at him and the only time he had ever seen her transform into her true self was on this night, this night he would remember always_

_The trees rustled and the silhouette of him, his father appeared through the foliage, a warrior, a proud warrior, the man that the young youkai looked up to, his idol, he gracefully walked through the meadows to her, the pup awed at his father, how could he walk so gracefully, Sesshomaru always tripped over his toes, wobbled or just ran, he was the clumsiest inu there was, even his father had said so, his mother had scolded father for saying such a thing and said it wasn't true, but it had always stuck with him, imprinted in his mind, he had to get better, he had to make father proud, he had to make father see he was worthy of being part of the silver inu clan, that he would rein as a fearless and great leader of the western land, be the best there ever was_

_Mother was smiling even more now, she reached out to her mate and touched his cheek, but he did nothing to return her touch, he just stared coldly into her light eyes, something was wrong, he could felt the cold stab through his heart and the voice calling out in his head, father was acting strangely, he spoke, his smooth words echoing through the hills, his voice made the hair on Sesshomaru's arms prickle, his words were stone, the pup sat up straight, his heart beating in his ears, the sharp sting of tears welled within his eyes_

_Stumbling back, his mother latched onto the area above her heart, clenching at the fabric in hopes that somehow the pain might stop, Sesshomaru scrambled to his feet and darted toward her, she was in pain, he skidded down the hills, what was going on, what was he doing? the pup cried out as he tripped over his feet and landed face first in the mud, he sat up and wiped what he could from his eyes, Sesshomaru gulped, suddenly wishing he hadn't, his father was glaring down at him, a mixture of scolding and anger swirling within their depths, he roughly grabbed his son by the arm and yanked him up to his feet, "I told you to stay home" he growled, his mouth turned into sandpaper, he had embarrassed himself again in front of the one man he admired, he had made a fool and a mockery of his heritage again, he turned away from his fathers disapproving stare, not able to bear taking the weight that came with his disappointment any longer_

_Then he heard it, the one thing that made him snap, his mother heart wrenching sobs in the background, she was crying, and his father was doing absolutely nothing about it, he was just standing there making him feel even more pathetic then he already did, Sesshomaru looked past his father towards his mother, tears streamed down her cheeks, her cries layered with angst and sorrow, "W-what are you doing?" he rasped out, "Why aren't you helping her!" Sesshomaru screamed, he needed to be brave, he needed to know what was going on_

_He said nothing, only staring, burning the message loud and clear into his brain, he was leaving, and he wasn't coming back this time, tears spilled over his eyes, he couldn't hold it any longer, the inu taiyoukai dropped his son to the ground and turned his back to them, walking away from them as if they something of no value, something he had no use for, the young inu prince watched him leave, with each step he took away from them, a little bit of him died, untill he could no longer feel his father near he didn't move and inch, he stayed like stone untill his scent was clear of the area, he had gone, he had left them_

_Sesshomaru broke out into sobs of his own, he crawled slowly to his mother, she lay on the grass unmoving, Sesshomaru knew what would happen now, he had always feared it, she would no longer stay, she would leave into the other world, she couldn't hold onto life without him, without father, he was shaking, the wind blew more ferociously, tentatively he stroked his mothers tear streaked face, she let out a choked sob and wrapped her ice cold hand around his warm one, blood spilled over her lips and onto the grass below her, she was fading fast, he let out another sob, "P-please don't leave me" he whimpered, "I-I can't lose you too", he bowed his head, tears falling off his face and onto her forehead_

_Slowly and shakily she ran her hand through his long silver locks and cupped his cheek, wearing a strained smile, "You don't need me Sesshomaru" she barely whispered, Sesshomaru shook his head violently and lifted his mother into a crushing embrace, feeding as much life as he could into her, hoping, praying that she would survive and stay by his side, his heart was breaking, into little pieced, she snarled ferociously, "Don't" she snapped, "Don't you dare" more power in her voice this time, Sesshomaru shook even more and held her tighter, he wasn't going to let her go, "Sesshomaru!" she screamed, the first time he had ever heard her raise her voice against him_

_"N-no, I WONT LET YOU" he cried, suddenly he felt weak, he wouldn't be able to keep it up any longer, he wouldn't be able to keep her, he pulled back, his bottom lip trembled, she wasn't going to make it and she knew it already, she was going to leave him, just like father, "WHY" he roared, "WHY WONT YOU FIGHT", all she did was smile and encircle her arms around his small waist, a small purring sound erupted in her chest, Sesshomaru leaned against her, it's what she used to do when he was a pup, whenever he would have a nightmare, she would just hold him a purr, it was always soothing, Sesshomaru lay on the ground staring at the forest of which his father vanished in_

_She lay down beside him, staring into his tired eyes, he had lost a lot of power trying to save her, "I have finished my fight", she tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear, he was to sleep soon, "You look just like your father" she mumbled lovingly, a lone tear rolling down her scarred cheek, before finally no life were held within her crystalline eyes, only a cold stare, Sesshomaru reached out and closed her empty eyes, he ran a clawed finger over the scars that decorated her face, his father couldn't look past them anymore, humans had robbed her of her once glorious beauty, and in his fathers eyes she was no long worth staying with, he had saved her though, through their bond as mates, she was kept alive, though now he had left her, she was doomed to this fate_

_Her last words echoed through his ears, he let his hand drop by his side, "All father ever did was make you cry" he whispered, "Yet you still loved him, you stayed with him, you saw everything nobody else could, and even on your deathbed-" he swallowed the lump in his throat, "You loved him, you were a faithful mate and beautiful mother, and I will never forgive him for his betrayal" he intertwined his hand with hers and squeezed it tightly, "I'm sorry...I couldn't save you", he drifted off, into a darkness he welcomed, where no pain could follow him...for now, he would enjoy the comfort it provided him, at least for a little while_

_Tonight wasn't meant to be like this....  
_

--

He flew up, breathing heavily, Sango screamed and fell on her backside, the taiyoukai placed a clawed hand over his chest, his heart was beating rapidly, what the hell was that, he had never had a dream like that before, he had never dreamed of her before, not in a long time, Sesshomaru growled, he thought he had gotten rid of those for good, anger swelled through him through the memory, the memory of which his father left them both, left him alone, killed his mother and left him at the mere age of 12 to fend for himself, to make his own way in life without the comforts of being a prince, the only man he had ever wanted to make proud, left them behind in the dust, he clenched his fists, Sango yelped, the Taiyoukai snapped his head toward her, his eyes flickered down to their intertwined hands, the taijiya by now was very nervous, he would have pulled away if his grip on her had not been so tight, slowly and dangerously his stony amber eyes focused on her again, "What are you doing" he hissed

Sango felt as if she would burst into flames by the look he was giving her, but weirdly this was the most emotion she had ever seen in him, his voice was laced with something other than coldness, she could hear anger, fury and pain....pain? yes, it was in his eyes as well, his mask wasn't up, he was vulnerable at the moment and incredibly dangerous, but she couldn't look away, she was frozen in place, there was something else in his eyes, something she recognized all to well, it was in the eyes of her family when ever they looked at her, it was- "Love"

The thumping in his ears was starting to give him a headache, had she just said love, she was just sitting there, staring at him, no, staring right through him, though his barriers, she was staring into him, through everything he was hiding, with a snarl he de-tangled their hands and bolted up to his feet, desperate to get out of the area, with in a flash, all the was left was a white blur flying through the dense forest, he had to get away and fix the mask that had so easily been broken, he couldn't, he would never let that happen again, he couldn't, he had worked to hard to let it all fall to one little taijiya

So he did have feelings after all, he wasn't some machine, he could hurt, he could be angry, he could love... Sango looked over toward Inuyasha and Kagome, Sesshy, he still existed within him, he was still there, but he was drowning in the darkness and anger that Sesshomaru seemed to be holding onto, but one question lingered in Sango's mind, what was the cause of the bitterness, she stared down at her hand, maybe she cared a little more then she was letting on, maybe the taiyoukai had gotten past her own barriers without her knowing, either way this was effecting her in a way she never knew it could, she cared about him, but what worried her more, was how deep the feelings were, she prayed to kami she hadn't gotten herself into anything she couldn't handle, but then again, she always got herself into things that were over her head, that's how she always had been

* * *

**Long chapter, kinda sad, but it is my take on what happened, THE LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR, anyway, R&R**


	17. Unfortunate occurances part:1

--

**Okay so I have finally updated, it's been a long time I know, but I have been so unmotivated lol so I just have to keep going on, I might update twice because I am so bored at home, I am grounded again due to taking my dads credit card :S AND IT'S HOLIDAYS, awwwww . I should stop doing stupid things HAHA**

**--**

_Sometimes I wish I could just take my heart and turn it off so I wouldn't have to feel the pain anymore._

--

"Stupid YOUKAI, running off into the forest with serious injuries" she mumbled angrily, folding her arms across her chest, glaring at a bug she was thinking about killing, it was no use trying to go after the inu, she wouldn't be able to find him, he was a freaking lord for kami sake, if he didn't want to be found, then he wasn't going to be found, she just wished that he wasn't so stubborn, idiotic, pig-headed, cold, uncaring, undeniably gorgeous, proud, arrogant, unsocial and just so INFURIATING, "I wish I could just punch him in that face!" she yelled "But noooooo, he would either block it or catch my fist or take the blow and treat it as if it didn't hurt....Oooooo but I know it would, I would make it hurt, I will throw my sword at his face, that would hurt, maybe chop his nose off, then we will see how confident he is" she growled lowly

"Uhhh Sango?"

Turning she faced her miko friend, standing there - still covered in blood - with a confused look on her face, Sango covered her mouth with her hands, had she said that out loud? she laughed sheepishly, hoping to kill some of the awkwardness "I was just... venting"

Kagome frowned at her, Sango had been weirder then ever, she was jumpy, tense, angry but also really quiet, she hadn't had a convocation with the taijiya for ages, she had barely said 15 words to her since the arrival back at camp, it was odd, they always talked, even after a battle they would always start talking about something, but usually after a battle they would head off to a hot spring, clean up and talk, then fend off the perverted monk Miroku- A NICE BATH, that should loosen her up a little, "Hey Sango, do you want to go to the hot spring with me? I need to clean up, and maybe we could talk" she asked kindly

Sango smiled up at her "Yeah, that would be nice"

--

Her face, it just kept on running through his head, her words screaming through his ears, it was almost unbearable, the only thing her face brought was pain, it only brought the memory of those blasted humans, stealing everything from her, cutting her up, selling her off, Sesshomaru snarled, slashing another tree down with his claws, his thoughts only fueling his anger

With a breath he tried to calm himself down, he had never had problems controlling himself before, but it was that blasted whelp, it was screwing around with his control, with everything he used to pride himself on, his fluent calm movement becoming sloppy and rushed, his clean kata's and fighting techniques now brash and miscalculated, he was being no better then his half-breed brother, he had let Naraku get the best of him for kami sake, and what was even more infuriating was that it was his brother that saved his life from that vile thing because he let his anger get the best of him, and that darn whelp, the stupid pup was a weakness, and Naraku used that to his full advantage

Sesshomaru sat on the ground back against a tree, he was still wounded and partially weak, he didn't want to open up the wounds...again, he had already done it, the bandages had torn away from running as fast as he had, and from a taijiya, the taiyoukai berated himself for taking such a weak course of action, he should have just ripped his hand from hers and ignored her presence completely, "But that damn taijiya wouldn't have shut up" he grumbled to himself, closing his eyes and resting his head on the wood behind him

The warmth from her hand had never left his skin, it still felt as though she was still beside him, her hand intertwined with his own, he could still remember the initial feeling he had gotten when he had seen her, something mixed with shock, anger and relief, but why relief, it hurt his head to think about it, but it was no more confusing then what he had felt when he had noticed their hands together, guilt had jolted through him like electricity to water, the thought of his mother doing the exact same thing almost made him ill, nobody had dared touch him in such a caring way after his mother, and the contact had made him want to get up and run away as fast as he could, and he had done just that, probably not for the same reasons as she thought, the feeling of guilt might not seem as confusing to anybody else, but he didn't feel guilty, had hadn't felt anything, nothing after his mother had died, and now feelings were resurfacing?

No, he couldn't allow it, feelings had made him weak before, and they were doing just that now, he had almost gotten himself killed today, only to be rescued by his brother, and now these very same feelings were driving him insane, anger and hatred he could deal with, and yes maybe a little bit of his murderous impulses and bloodlust he could deal with as well, but confusion, guilt...caring, wanted to make him rip his hair out, growling he slumped down the tree, yes, he was slumping, that's how emotionally confused, angry and uncaring about his taiyoukai role he was, he was tired as hell as well, not to mention bleeding in various places

The taiyoukai growled and undid his kimono, discarding it to the side, his boa already back at the campsite (( Oh and i just figured out -- the mokomoko is actually a part of his body, is the fact that when he transforms back into his natural state (that of a 40 foot tall white dog) he still has the mokomoko, which can be seen to be some sort of a lion's mane -- It's TRUE, I wish I had that in my story, OH WELL, sorry guys :P )) The pain stung a little, but not a lot, it wasn't as serious as it was back at the youkai village, it was just the wound on his abdomen, it was just a gaping hole, if he hadn't of been bleeding he was sure he would have been able to see through it to the other side, he frowned examining the wound, it was becoming infected, he couldn't figure it out, could the inu pup be taking his power? it would explain why he wasn't healing as fast and why the only blood he could smell at the campsite was coming from himself

Breathing in deeply, he relaxed, he needed to clean the wound, if he was going to heal as slow as a human, then the wound would bleed and become infected like a human's as well, he had to suppress a sigh, stupid slow healing, with a grunt he lifted himself up, grabbed his kimono and started through the forest, he needed to find a spring, it wasn't that hard to find one in this forest, it was nearest to his province and there were a few springs close by

His home, he didn't want to return there, he had never liked staying in one place, it was always so...cramped, even though the place was absolutely huge, it felt claustrophobic to him, like every other home he had ever resided in, it was just too much staying in the one place, he knew for a fact, that he had gotten his free spirit from his mother, she had always been away, and whenever she could, she would always bring him with her, and with each trip, his love for freedom grew, but his father had never understood that feeling, he had been happy staying in the one place, ruling over the western land, only going as far as his land permitted, unless of course he was invited by one of the other lords or war had raided over the land, but Sesshomaru, no he could never live that life, he had accepted his fate of becoming the lord of the western lands, and held the title with pride, but he could never bring himself to stay in that place for longer then a week, even when he was smaller, he would always find himself traveling at night, only to return in the morning before either of his parents found out, but after his mother had died, he rarely returned to that place, only coming back when he felt the need

It didn't feel like a home anymore

Sesshomaru almost smiled in relief when he had found the hot springs - and that he had snapped out of his distracting thoughts-, every other skill might have been screwed up, but at least his sense of direction was in tune, he was lucky at that, they were hot springs surrounded by rocks, there were about 4 or 5 close together, each one conveniently blocked from sight of each other, the steam from the springs rose into the air making him slightly more tired and drowsy, or he had just lost more blood, but meh, either way he was tired, drowsy and in need for a bath, so why stand here thinking about it

Without anymore hesitation, he rid of his hakama and submerged himself in the hot spring, the water already soothing over his muscles, he closed his eyes, relaxing in the heat and weightlessness of the water

_"Your kidding, he really has a chocolate stash?"_

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open underwater, he hadn't imagined that had he, or was he really going insane, _"Yeah, Sesshy found it first, I had to fight for the last box of chocolate" _a few giggles past through his ears, nope he wasn't imagining this, they were here, those two where close by, he knew exactly who they were, only one woman knew of his chocolate stash, and that woman would only tell one other woman, it was the miko and taijiya, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and frowned, he would have groaned had he not been underwater

Thankfully there were more than one spring, and the two had chosen the one farthest from him, maybe he would be able to have a nice long bath without any distractions, they certainly wouldn't be able to hear him, and since his youki was weak, they wouldn't be able to sense him, finally something out of this aggravating day was working for him, after running out of air, he came to the surface for oxygen, he wiped his bangs out of his face, the rest of his long hair separating into tendrils underneath the water like vines, reaching over he grabbed his kimono and narrowed his eyes

It was ruined, that was all that could be said about it, it was drenched in his blood, ripped everywhere, it was beyond repair, without a second thought he tore the fabric into long strips, like the bandages that the miko carried with her, he would use them to cover the wound until it healed on it's own accord

_"Hey, What was that"_

Sesshomaru cringed, humans may not be able to hear a pin drop from a mile away, but they certainly weren't deaf

* * *

**I knooooooo not as long as i promised, but i just wanted to update to give you guys atleast 1 updtae before i go back to school, :P ENJOY**


	18. Unfortunate occurances part:2

**OMG, NO UPDATES FOR SOOO LONG, SORRY GUYS, YELL AT ME OKAY OTHERWISE I FORGET, i dunno how you will yell at me, I dunno, SPAM ME or something, OKEY DOKEY, it seems i have starved you of some sesshomaru and sango time for LONG ENOUGH**

**Thanks you ALL my LOVELY REVIEWERS  
**

* * *

_"There is no such thing as accident; it is fate misnamed"_

_----_

How stupid could you be?! Of course they would of heard him, with his luck so far, it was amazing they hadn't chosen the spring he was in, oh somebody out there was out to get him, and that taijiya and miko was working with them!! Now that was just a bit paranoid, maybe just the taijiya, because the miko is absolutely useless, Sesshomaru growled and shook his head, what, did he think that the taijiya could be a threat to him? Certainly not!! then why was he being paranoid? Kami, he must be delirious, maybe he should just kill both the woman and eliminate the sense of paranoia- that thought was stupid, he shouldn't be paranoid, he was stronger then any beast out there, he could deal with woman...DAMNIT why was he paranoid in the first place!??!?!?

Suddenly a rustle in the trees broke him from his stupid thoughts, he narrowed his eyes when a familiar monk snuck through the trees, a monk, how weird, going to peek on the girls, suddenly anger bubbled within his chest, that perverted houshi, he would rip him limb from limb- Sesshomaru paused in mid thought, why did he care, the taiyoukai took a deep breath, he only cared because it was dishonorable to the women, and that he had...been raised to respect privacy

Growling he submerged himself in the water again, he wasn't convinced, so he wont do anything, he didn't care, why should he, it's their fault, they keep a perverted monk around them and take baths without having some sort of bodyguard to pummel him, so they should suffer the consequences...idiot women

"I think it came from over here"

He rolled his eyes, of course, humans are curious creatures, but for once he wished they would keep their curiosity at bay, after a few moments he realized that the monk had probably peeked on them before, so they are probably just making sure he isn't around, stupid monk, he'll kill him for putting him into this mess, the monk hadn't done it intentionally, but he will still kill him, the footsteps became closer

Grabbing the torn pieces of his kimono, he looked for a way out, but could find none without the two seeing him and accusing him, okay now he was a little nervous, the only way out was straight forward, the sides and everything were surrounded by rock, it didn't seem so convenient now that he was trapped- WAIT the springs had to be sharing the water, they had to be connected somehow! This was his only choice, with a deep breath he submerged himself under water in search for the possible connection to the springs- YES, a small passage way, just big enough for him to fit through

He swam through without hesitation, getting to the next spring before the two women saw him, "hmm, there is nothing here?", maybe they had just imagined it, Miroku is not that good at hiding, Sango stared at the spring in front of her, "Hey Kagome do you think this spring would be a little better, I mean, there is only one sight point that Miroku can see us from, this one is more secluded", Kagome studied the spring, it did seem more private, she wrapped the pink towel tighter around her body at the thought of Miroku seeing her, she hated it, she swore she could kill that monk sometimes, the miko gave a quick nod, "Okay, you stay here, I'll get our stuff"

Oh for the love of-, Sesshomaru seethed under the water, he was running AGAIN, damn those two making him look like a coward, that's it, he was just going to leave, he wasn't going to just hide from two weak human women, breaking the surface he was about to get out when he realized, he didn't have his hakama, "DAMNIT" he quickly clasped a hand over his mouth, DAMNIT! he yelled in his head, as quick as a flash he went back underwater

She snapped her head around the corner, now she certainly wasn't imagining that, she stared long and hard at the spring, there was something going on, she could swear she heard somebody say something, Sango stepped closer to the spring, subconsciously folding her arms across her chest, peering into the foggy depths, the steam made it even more difficult to see anything, what was she doing? with a sigh she grabbed their stuff and made her way back to Kagome

Sesshomaru watched her blurry form start to walk away and sighed in relief- OH, BAD IDEA, need air to BREATH!!

BLLLLUUURP

"EEP!" She jumped back a little as big bubbles started rising from the spring, not everywhere, but in one spot, Sango narrowed her eyes "Miroooku" she hissed, he was getting more and more desperate, to be hiding in a spring like that! oh she was going to drown him, she stomped into the spring, tightening the towel around her as she did so

The taiyoukai's eyes widened, NO! she came into the spring?! He started scooting backwards, trying to avoid her, by this time he was sure his face was almost purple, he couldn't survive under water for much longer- GAK, his back was up against a wall, and the only thing he could do was watch as she closed in on him, no, he couldn't hold it, he needed AIR

Sango followed the movement underwater, Ha, did he really think he could escape her?- HAHAHA his back was against the wall now, she raised a rather large rock she had brought with her over her head, ready to throw it down on him, untill a burst of silver blasted through the surface of the water, taking in gasps of air, the taijiya stared, gaping at the youkai in front of her, "Y-Your not M-Miroku" she said breathlessly, seriously having nothing more to say, her mind was completely blank, that taiyoukai pressed his back against the rock wall, still out of air

"Really?!?...What...was....your.....first clue!?" he bit out sarcastically, taking breaths between each word, opening and closing her mouth, she couldn't seem to get anything out, it just seemed impossible, the words just fell straight from her brain out her ear, well not all words, 'incredibly hot' and 'Jump on him' seemed to stick in her head perfectly fine, damn her perverted thoughts, she bit her lip, he looked like a freaking god! the water, the steam, his long molten silver locks spilling over his shoulder and across his chest, his...eyes, they weren't cold, they were bright with emotion, he looked alive

Sesshomaru snapped his gaze toward the gaping woman, she wasn't saying anything, just staring at him, eye to eye, after a few more minutes of standing there in silence, he couldn't take it anymore, "What!?" he snapped quietly, still pissed off about earlier and that she had almost DROWNED HIM, that would have been a pathetic way to die, while trying to take a bath and running away from a miko and a taijiya, startled, she flinched backwards, she hadn't been looking at him for that long, had she? her face burned, gods, why did he have to be so gorgeous

"No-Nothing, it's jus-KAMI! your wound, it has OPE-MMMDD!!"

He quickly snapped his hand over her mouth, "Would you be silent, I don't want your miko to come and try and accuse me, the wound is why I am here, it is prone to infection since that whelp is stealing my ability to heal" he growled lowly "Do you understand?", she nodded quickly "And you wont make anymore noise?", Ugh he sounded like he was talking to a 5 year old, she shook her head, squeaking out a no from beneath his hand, satisfied, he removed his hand and looked around, trying to think of how to get his hakama, he couldn't use any of his youkai abilities, he barely had enough energy to keep himself standing, his eyes shifted over to Sango, NO, no, he will not lower himself to ask for her help, he would somehow get it on his own

_'Jump on him, do it, DO IT NOW, quick, before he realized what you are thinking!!'_ her perverted self screamed

'NO, And don't you think if I jump on him, he will know what I am thinking anyway?!' she argued

_'Well, yeah, but at least we'd be kissing him...and he'd be holding us, and then the towel will be torn away-'_

'' her face burned even more 'And what makes you think that anyway, he would never- I mean, not that I want him-'

_'OH pish posh, what woman wouldn't want THAT, I mean, like you said before, he looks like a freaking god, I wish you would just jump him already, look, he is so unsuspecting"_

'Yeah so unsuspecting, he might actually kill me in shock'

_'Ah well, we'd would die a happy woman'_

That was no help! Now she actually had that thought in her head!! Change subject, change the subject

FWIIIP

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" she screamed, trying hopelessly to cover her now exposed body, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" she screamed, sinking down until the water was up to her neck, he had taken her towel!! that-that BASTARD!

_'Not exactly how I pictured us losing the towel, but this works too'_

"Sango?!", it was Kagome, the taijiya turned to look at her rounding the corner, "Is everything okay?" she asked slipping the headphones of her walkman off of her ears "I heard you scream....."

The tajiya turned to look for the taiyoukai, but he was nowhere, he had just taken her towel and ran, oh she was going to kill him "Oh" she laughed nervously turning back to Kagome "No, I just thought I saw something...that's all" she said in a small voice, "W-wait, did you hear anything else?"

Kagome shook her head "No, I was listening to my Walkman while I was waiting"

She sighed in relief, well at least she didn't know about Sesshomaru, Kami why didn't she beat him up, she would of pummeled Miroku if he had been there, why not the taiyoukai? she stared blankly at her own reflection, because she was - as Kagome would call it - crushing on him badly, she shook her head, next time she saw him, she would punch him, just to put her mind at ease, she may like him, but she had her pride, she couldn't just let him steal her towel's and let him get away with it, not that punching him will do much help anyway, she would probably break her own hand again, "Don't worry Kagome, just go back to the spring, I will be there in a second", the miko looked at her questioningly "I-I just gotta get my towel" she said sheepishly

"Hmm okay" she said slowly, Kagome sighed as she went back to the spring, slipping her headphones back over her ears and turning up the music, there Sango went again, going all weird, over nothing at all, was it just her that could see it? she was sure Miroku could too, but he hadn't said a thing when she had talked to him, she frowned, the one thing she despised was being left out of the loop, it was annoying not knowing things

Sango let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, "I didn't think you would lie Taijiya", she snapped her head to the side and glared at him, all this turning was making her dizzy, couldn't people just come from one place at a time, she rubbed the back of her neck with her hand, she wouldn't be surprised if her head suddenly snapped off her shoulders, she really needed to stop turning to quickly

"I wouldn't of had to lie if you hadn't been here" she growled, he was wearing his hakama, towel over his shoulder and was now wrapping up his abdomen wound

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, something she hadn't expected, "I never asked you to lie Taijiya, that was your own doing, and my being here should have no impact on what you do" he stated coldly, staring down at his work on bandaging, it would hold for the time being, until he healed or needed to bandage them up again, he frowned getting more annoyed at the weak state he was in, but at least his plan worked, the distraction - Sango's little tantrum - held for long enough so he could grab his clothing, and in his spare time, pummel the monk, it was still his fault that the women were so paranoid, and maybe he cared a little if the monk was being a pervert

"Rrrrgh, what do you mean your being here shouldn't effect what I do?" She hissed "You stole my TOWEL! and left me naked in the middle of a spring for kami sake, what did you want me to do, ask Kagome to go hunting for the perverted youkai-"

He cut her off "I am no 'pervert', I needed a distracted to retrieve my hakama" _'Because I wont ever ask for your help'_ "And your tiny tantrum bought me just enough time to do so" he snapped, even after all the sneaking around, he still got accused, bloody HUMANS, he wondered why he did not kill them for fun anymore, they were a race better off extinct

"That was you infamous plan!" she shouted in a whisper, stomping out of the water and toward the youkai, "You could have warned me you ass!" she said, ripping the towel off of his shoulder and poking him in the chest, after a few seconds he started chuckling, Sango flushed in fury "What the hell is so funny you jerk!" she screamed, wrapping herself up in the towel , he didn't answer, only kept chuckling, on an impulse she went to punch him, but it was obviously useless, since he just caught it

He shook his head, a smirk playing on his lips, "So you are saying, that if I had asked, you would have let me - on your own free will - take your towel?" he asked smugly, laughing when she turned even redder and tried to slap him again with the other hand, which of course he caught, "You never learn do you taijiya, I thought your kind learned from your mistakes, and yet you keep on making the same ones over and over again" he mocked, at this point she looked absolutely furious

She kicked and pulled at his grasp, trying to free herself, "Okay number one" she said demonically, which was funny, since she wasn't a demon "My name is SANGO, not TAIJIYA" she pulled her hands again, still hoping to be let free, "Number TWO, I will get you one day, when you least expect it, your face will have an imprint of my fist on it", he tightened his hold on her hands, oh but she wasn't finished, "And number THREE, I at least deserve a thank you since you did USE me as a pawn in your little plan"

Loosening his hold a little bit, he tried to digest her words, she wanted him to thank her? he pondered a few minutes, before another 'plan rose in his mind, "Okay" he said "I will do as you wish", Sango's eyes widened, he was actually gonna thank her- wait, no wait, there was a mischievous glint in his eye, she knew that glint, Sesshy had that glint whenever he was about to play a trick on her, she suddenly felt more nervous, "Whats the matter _Sango_" he said huskily, making to emphasize her name, just to make her a little more nervous

Suddenly she felt herself backed up against the warm rock face, and only then did she remember that she was just wearing a towel "Oh crap" she squeaked, what had she gotten herself into, "L-Lemme go, I-I'll scream" she threatened shakily, now desperately trying to break his tight hold, what the heck was he up too!? As you could of guessed, he didn't let go, only proceeded to eliminate all space between them, she gasped, she was pinned, her arms pinned to her sides, his chest pressed against her own, "S-Sesshomaru, t-this isn't f-funny" she stuttered nervously

He chuckled again, lowering his head down to the juncture of her neck, breathing in her scent, it was different, it was a dangerous scent "Who say's I am trying to be funny" he whispered in a sultry voice, sending shivers up her spine, "You said you wanted me to thank you" he murmured "This is how youkai say thank you, Sango" he grinned when she made an uncomfortable noise at the back of her throat, he had to suppress laughing again, toying with this woman was fun, lifting his head till her was nose to nose, he looked at her wide eyed blushing face, "What, I am not making you uncomfortable am I...Sango"

Beating, that's all she could hear, her heart beat, it was so loud, it was in her ears, she could feel it rattle against her chest, she looked and studied his face, the glint still in his eye, he was toying with her! damn that sexy smirk, she unconsciously bit her lip, "Oh to hell with it" she rushed before leaning up and capturing his lips in her own, she felt his grip loosen enough that she was able to wrap her arms around his neck, digging her fingers through his long silvery tresses

Shocked, he stumbled back, but she held on tighter, hell, he hadn't expected her to do that! she noticed he wasn't reacting the way she had hoped, she pressed her lips harder against his, hoping he would kiss back, she didn't think she could survive the embarrassment of being rejected, he groaned deep in his chest and pushed her back up against the rock face hard, Sango pulled away, gasping at the force before finding his lips again, happy that he had finally returned the kiss

He held her roughly against him, as if making sure that she couldn't escape, Sango's skin quivered, his cool hands exploring the skin her towel left uncovered, suddenly the thought of him getting rid of it didn't seem so bad, she moved from his lips to his neck, giggling as he went tense and growled, nipping, kissing, licking, she smirked deviously as he stirred and shuddered under her touch

Gaining some control back he broke the kiss, giving her a hard stare, she stared back catching her breath, trying to decode his thoughts, but nothing showed in his eyes, he was guarded again, the taijiya suddenly felt more self conscious, had she done something wrong? His hand lay rested on the small of her back between her shoulder blades, she closed her eyes tightly, it was where the scar was, "Naraku" she murmured, feeling like he had asked a question "When he had attacked my famil-"

"I don't need an explanation", he backed slightly away from her, gently releasing his hold on her, he had only just remembered that she was human, a 'fragile' human, shivering, she hugged her arms, wishing to be near him again, no matter how cold he could be in personality, he was like a living fire, incredibly warm

_"EEEEEEEEEEEK, PERVERT"_

_"NONONO, Kagome, THERE IS AN ENEMY NEAR BY-"_

_"KAGOME!!"  
_

_"AHHHHHHH, SIT BOY"_

_SPLOOOOSH_

_"AAAAAAAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHHAA, BROTHER, YOU SMELL LIKE WET DOG, AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA"_

What a way to ruin a moment

_

* * *

_

**Anyway, R&R MY LOVELY REVIEWERS, they mean A LOT To me, even though i havn't updated, IT'S YOU GUYS THAT GOT ME BACK ONTO THIS STORY, THANKS TO ALL THAT REVIEWED THROUGHOUT THIS WHOLE STORY, i have never really written a kissing moment before...please tell me how i did **

**:)  
**


	19. Fight for Flight

**3 months...yes I know 3 FREAKING MONTHS, sorry guys, I've been having a rough time, but I have updated, and I am not making any promises that I wont make you wait that long again, but hopefully the new edition to our family - PUPPIES WOOH - will help me get back on track, anyway here you guys go, extra long chapter, lol as a thank you for waiting, you guys are the best**

**Disclaimer: NO NO OWN, WAAAH *cry***

* * *

--

_"You always admire what you really don't understand."_

_--_

Fleeting glances, that's all she had been reduced to doing at that moment, gazing at him over the flames then quickly catching herself and turning away, why'd he have to go and do that, kiss her like that...well she guessed she was partially to blame since she had initiated the kiss, BUT he was the one that turned it into- into- THAT!! something that could turn her legs into jelly and take her breath away

Then he goes and takes off and later acting as if it had never happened, leaning against a tree, staring into absolutely nothing, he hadn't even looked at her since she had returned from the springs, and it was starting to really get on her nerves, surly he didn't think she would just forget about it and go on with their lives, nobody kisses like that and gets away with pretending it never happened, there was actual feeling there, behind the act, he couldn't deny it! she wouldn't let him!

She was staring at him again...DAMNIT, she cursed herself quietly and tore her gaze away frowning, she should be able to control herself, not act like some sort of teen with a huge crush on a boy she knows she will never have...not that she wanted it "Crap" she swore, her mind was muddled, she wasn't thinking straight, stupid sexy inu taiyoukai, now more then ever she wished she could cut his nose off, that way she could just laugh when she saw him...nose-less bastard can die and rot in a cave

Her expression softened the more she thought about it, even without a nose he still didn't fit in with the cave scene, he was still too pretty, granted without a nose he would look weird, but it wasn't just his looks that gave him his beauty, it was the way he moved, his grace, the way he talked, the way he...well just everything, he must have worked so hard to achieve such things, and telling by the way Sesshy behaved, pretty goddamn hard at that

It was still hard to believe Sesshy was Sesshomaru, Sesshy was brash, easily angered, clumsy, loving, affectionate, he cried, laughed, slept, drew, he couldn't swim, he was all in all a regular kid

Sesshomaru on the other hand was cold, calculating, graceful, unemotional, he never cried, laughed, drew, she had never seen him sleep, he toyed with her feelings, kissed her like she was sure nobody else could, he had a mask up all the time, he just wasn't the same person, he was the complete and total opposite of his child counterpart, it was disturbing, she loved Sesshy but she hat- well not hate, uhmm more like dislike him greatly although she would like to jump on him - Sesshomaru, if that makes any sense at all

They were the same person! hard to believe and even harder to understand, she started fidgeting, right now all she wished for was to chop up a demon

She froze, how long had it been since she had last fought? she had stayed at Sesshomaru's castle for...god knows how long, she didn't even remember, and she hadn't fought once! Gosh she hoped she wasn't getting rusty with her movements, sure the kids kept her on her toes but she hadn't even practice her skills once, it doesn't take long to forget

She huffed, sort of thankful for the subject change on her mind, but annoyed with herself for becoming nothing but a babysitter - a damn well GREAT babysitter though...well when she wasn't thinking about how she forgot all about Sesshy...and that she left Shippo and Rin back at the castle with Kirara - But that was beside the POINT! They were perfectly safe with Kirara, and there were people there that could take perfectly good care of the kids, she had never talked to any of the -uhhh workers, not that she would be ABLE to considering they would shoot her dirty looks and/or run away from her

They were demons, and she was a demon hunter, but that gave them no reason to RUN! she growled and shook her head, now she was really itching for a fight, she looked at the forest around her, it was quiet, no demons, she snorted, probably because of the presence of the taiyoukai, no doubt other demons, weaker ones would feel his aura, so she doubted she would be able to pick off a weaker demon, the only ones brave enough to stay around would either be really stupid or really quite strong, and if she went looking she could only hope she caught a stupid one

Which was very highly unlikely, she frowned, maybe a good run might help her out, some exercise, and if she got far enough, maybe a good demon, easy enough for her to beat, but hard enough to freshen up her skills...she would probably need another bath but that was okay, as long as a certain youkai didn't follow her, steal her towel and make her attack him, she narrowed her eyes, bastard

Quietly she slipped on her taijiya gear, being mindful of her sleeping comrades - She was sure Inuyasha was asleep from the soft snoring coming from him holding Sesshy who was quietly curled in his lap, Kagome was huddled by the fire wrapped up in her sleeping bag while Miroku was out cold on the other side - she smiled at the monk, then shifted her gaze - WILLINGLY - to Sesshomaru, he had his eyes closed, leaning against a tree, one leg propped up with his arm resting on it, his hair still looked slightly wet from the springs and he was still topless, his hakama still clinging slightly to his legs

Looking away she grabbed her Hiraikotsu and darted away from the camp site

---

He had been silently cursing himself, he shouldn't have kissed her, and he shouldn't have let her attack his neck like that, he shuddered in his head, it was nice...and maybe he liked it a little too much, but the fact that he let her anywhere near his neck was disturbing, if he had been fighting in his youkai form and let his neck out in the open like that, it meant submission, and he was not one to submit to anybody, especially not some girl

Although it was a nice surprise that she had guts to go and make a move like that, which he had succumbed to, he growled, he did not like this taijiya, she was just some weak human that would just get in his way and get killed, an idiot human, he should just kill her or he would kill himself just trying to make sense of it all, did he kiss her because he liked her?

Well tolerated her presence, he knew that much, but to kiss her and let down his guard around her was a whole new level of toleration, it was trust that she wouldn't stab him, slice of his head, tear his throat out with her teeth, he frowned slightly at that thought, she was a human, they don't tare out each other throats with teeth, demons did that, why in the world would that image pop into his head?

He shook his head lightly, his image of humans and demons were starting to blend with each other, next he would think that humans had ears and a tail, again he blamed the whelp, back then he had liked humans, before they betrayed his trust in their kind, he never should have trusted them in any form, at that age he could easily walk up to one and ask where he was and ask them to take him home, which they would kindly do, darn him and his trust, he couldn't read people back then, now he could, but his trust was still on lock down

That's what he thought before that taijiya, and/or before Rin, but she was just a human girl, she couldn't hurt him if she tried, the Taijiya was a sort of threat, she was trained and if he let his guard down she could very well harm him, and it was becoming more and more obvious the more time he spent with her that she wasn't just some weak girl

Maybe that's why he was attracted to her?

He choked on those words in his head, eyes widening slightly, okay YES it was a surprise, shouldn't he have realized before that he was indeed attracted to her? no other reason that he would have kissed her back, oh just great, he was attracted to a HUMAN, now he was sure he had to kill her

he took a quick glance at her, she was glaring at the dirt beside her, her facial expressions changing every now and again while mumbling to herself, how could he be attracted to HER?! No, he shook his head and looked past the weird deadpan facial expression, she was good looking...for a human, long dark hair with eyes to match, she had a lithe warrior build with feminine curves, long legs, she could fight and was independent, he looked forward and closed his eyes

If he had taken out the fact that she was human, and was instead a demon, she was the sort of woman he usually was attracted too, he mentally slapped himself, he should have been more careful, kept his distance and NOT talk to her, not even look at her, now he had gone and gotten himself in a situation he did not want to be in

Hopefully she would just forget about the damned kiss so he could just stay away from her and not let it happen again, sounded like a good plan to him

He snapped his head up as he heard the taijiya dart away from the camp sight, no doubt looking for a fight, he grunted and ignored her, he would not go after her, he had no need to, if she was half the fighter she always said she was, she could handle the ogre clan she was inevitably going to run into

How'd he know? He - unfortunately - had a very good nose

---

CRAAAAP

crapcrapcrapcrap...that was all she was thinking at this moment while dodging very angry and hungry OGRES "CRAP!!" she yelled jumping out of the way of a fist

This was REALLY not what she had expected when looking for a fight, 3 angry ogres were definitely a good work out, but she had no idea she was this out of PRACTICE, she was literally just survived by the skin on her teeth!- "Hiraikotsu!!" she shouted, hurling the boomerang at the offending green ogre, it roared out in pain as the weapon sliced and took his arm off, she allowed herself a small smile of triumph before she was knocked back by orange coloured ogres arm, she hit a tree harshly, knocking the wind out of her

She gasped and jumped out of the way of the raging ogres path before she became human mush, she quickly regained her breath and drew her sword jabbing it through the blue orges hand as it reached for her, it yelped pulling it's hand back, now only without 2 of it's fat fingers, she darted quickly towards her Hiraikotsu laying on the side after her previous attack, she skidded under the wailing angry green one and reached- The taijiya cried out in pain as the orange one kicked her hard across the ground, she tumbled and rolled against the ground until coming to a painful stop against a tree

A this was just PERFECT, this was here punishment for being a babysitter, she was sure of it, she coughed painfully a metallic taste filling her mouth, swearing quickly she jumped up, ignoring the pain and dived for her sword, she grabbed the hilt and leaped out of the way of the charging orange, he stumbled and fell, knocking a few trees down in his path

Sango yelped in surprise as the green one wrapped it's pudgy hand around her form and lifted her off the ground, he growled and struggled against the grip, one arm pinned at her side while the other was holding her sword, the taijiya bashed the weapon against it's hand, but only managed to her a few small cuts through the thick skin, it raised her till she was face to face, BLEH it STUNK, she coughed and gagged, and then the worst happened, it spoke "You annoying girl, you will die" it growled angrily

She coughed, trying to catch a breath of FRESH air "Well then do it quick before your breath does it for you" she snapped, gagging again, and silently praising herself for her small joke, it wasn't everyday she got to be witty

It snarled, it's one eye narrowing dangerously and it's grip tightened, she shouted out in pain, feeling her bones started to crush under it's strength, she screamed louder feeling her arm pop out of it's place, no, like HELL she would die against an OGRE, with every bit of strength she had in her one arm she thrust her sword down against it's wrist, it roared and dropped her

Landing with a painful thud, she gasped the wind knocked out of her again, the dull throbbing pain in her arm heightening more in the drop, she had no time to get up before the blue one picked her up and flung her against another tree, oh she was definitely starting to hate trees, she didn't hear herself scream, she could only feel it rip out of her throat, she sat against the trunk of the plant, biting her lip harshly, damn it hurt, but at least she hadn't done this to HERSELF, not like her hand, punching a wall hadn't been the smartest thing she had done, but pitting herself against 3 ogres wasn't that smart either

She lifted herself shakily up against the tree, leaning on it for support, then jumping away from the damned orange one, it was never going to give up, he took a breath and scanned for her Hiraikotsu, a surge of hope washed through her as she saw it only a few feet away, the only thing that stood between her and the boomerang was an one armed green ogre, the hope was some what squashed a little, she needed a plan

Orange grunted and growled, then started charging at her once again, thinking of no other way out, she jumped up and ran as fast as she could towards the green, she closed her eyes, bracing herself for what she was about to do and hoped to kami it would work, with the grace of a cat she jumped straight toward the green, it chuckled and grabbed her in mid air, she cried out as it's grip crushed her already dislocated arm

Then it all started moving slowly, everything faded in and out of black, her hand felt for the hilt of her sword, she felt the green jerk backwards as the bezerker orange slammed into him, the one armed ogre tumbled and crashed into the ground while she was thrown into the air, she twisted and attempted to land on her feet, but landed on her back instead, she coughed and gasped, lurching violently off the ground, now she knew why she needed comrades, she had never been without them until Naraku, she hadn't even been solo long enough to learn about what it was like against formidable foes like goddamn ogres, she attempted to lift herself up, but it just hurt

Sango lifted a shaky hand and placed it against the ground, lifting herself up slowly, the orange and the blue were yelling at each other, she stared at the green, it's head was twisted in an odd angle, the tackle had snapped it's neck, so the plan had worked somewhat, at the cost of her health of course, she hunched forward, sucking in a breath, okay halfway there towards getting up and finishing the job

Stopping she stared at the two ogres blankly, that with only a few mangles fingers and bruises were in full strength, while she, with probably a few cracked ribs, a dislocated arm and can hardly stand had hardly any strength at all, she wasn't stupid, she should run "YOU GIRL, YOU KILL BIG BROTHER" The blue roared "YOU DIE!!!"

Didn't look like they were gonna let her run, she scrambled back quickly as blue came lumbering toward her, then like a godsend she felt the smooth surface of Hiraikotsu under her fingertips, summoning up what ever strength she had left she jumped up and hurled the weapon and screamed it's name with mild desperation for it to hit it's target

It spun through the air and sliced through the ogres thickly corded neck, it's blood spattered across the forest floor, adrenalin pumped through her, kami knows she needed it to keep her ALIVE, with the expertise only a fully trained taijiya could have she caught the boomerang, spun on her heel and whipped it at the second ogre, she didn't even stand long enough for her to see if it hit it's mark, she collapsed to the ground on her knees, breaths coming out in pants

The thud of another body hitting the ground gave her the answer she needed, they were dead, all three of them, she laughed slightly, she had come looking for a fight, she had gotten just what she needed, no more Ms Babysitter, it felt good to fight again, she groaned and fell to her side, broken bones and bruises she could have done without though

She took in a deep breath - then coughed and gagged, she needed to get away from these ogres before the started to stink up the place more, she didn't think she could handle dead ogre smell, that possibly would kill her

Suddenly the padding of footsteps reached her ears, she snapped her head up and stared at the culprit of the sound, she couldn't help the smile that grew on her face, "I never thought I would be so happy to see you" she whispered before giving completely into her exhaustion, weeks of taking care of kids, not getting enough sleep, fighting a few ogres finally catching up with her

* * *

**Read and review guys, lol wish me luck on the next update**

**OH and I have just had a thought, I am now looking for a beta-reader, if any of you do beta or know of a good and ACTIVE beta reader just pm me or review me or something lol  
**

**I had something else to say...but I don't remember o.o**

**Thank you Baitdcat for pointing out the conrad comrade error lmao hehehe  
**


End file.
